Robin Déchu
by ZombyROBIN
Summary: Tim Drake ne supporte pas d'être remplacé par Damian. Nightwing, maintenant Batman, ne semble prêter attention qu'aux missions. Comment Tim Drake va supporter cette situation ? Tim Drake X Dick Grayson X Damian Wayne
1. Le doute de Robin

**Gotham City.**

* * *

Un soir d'hivers où la tempête fait rage, les flocons se déposent violemment sur les rebords de fenêtres et fouettent le visage des passants. La température anormalement basse réduit le nombre de piétons dans les rues et laisse alors le blanc de neige rester pure plus longtemps.

Ce soir d'hivers où les malfaiteurs se cachent sous la tempête pour échapper au justicier masqué. Le climat idéal pour enfiler un manteau épais et un bon grand chapeau pour envelopper le visage. Marcher face à la tempête pour laisser peu de chances à Batman de suivre par derrière. Il ne pourra attaquer que par devant pour mieux frapper sa cible. Et cette cible sera alertée. Pas d'effets de surprise, c'est ce que demande au minimum les criminels et les malfaiteurs.

"Robin ! Tu es en position ?"

" Oui. Je le vois ! Il vient de tourner dans la ruelle ! Il tient avec lui la mallette !"

Ce genre de malfaiteur par exemple. Il tente de fuir l'attention qu'il a pu provoqué en volant cette mallette. Il utilise alors ces même codes pour se mêler dans la foule (malheureusement absente par ce temps capricieux). Mais son attitude le trahi : qui d'autres, à part une personne mal intentionnée, se retournerai toutes les deux minutes pour scruter les alentours ?

Il s'enfonce encore plus dans la ruelle sombre. Les lumières qui tracent ses formes proviennent des appartements habités. Mais il n'y a personnes pour savoir que quelqu'un passe par là. Il est seul, voilé par la nuit.

Vingt mètres plus haut, se tient un homme sur le rebord du toit. Il porte des jumelles pour l'observer.

Oui, la hauteur ne m'as jamais fait peur. Fermement entraîné par Huntress (une femme guerrière), j'ai combattu les limites du corps et de l'esprit. Ce qui m'as permis d'être aux côtés de Batman dans ses enquêtes et ses captures nocturnes. Un bon équipier se doit être aussi performant que son maître. Et je le suis.

"Tu ne bouge pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit !"

" Il s'approche de ma position ! Je peux le neutraliser en moins de deux !"

"Non Robin ! Respecte mes ordres !"

C'est ce qui est parfois le plus contraignant. Respecter les ordres de Batman est parfois infligeant, voire humiliant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où des malfrats m'ont vu immobile me poussant alors à agir. Et le nombre de fois où je suis tombé dans leurs pièges. Et le nombre de fois où Batman m'en a fait la leçon.

"J'ai encore mes chances de le neutraliser ! Je peux y arriver !"

"Robin ! Ne fais pas ça ! Damian et moi sommes prêts à agir ! Ne bouge pas !"

Il s'approche encore plus de ma position. Toutes les conditions sont en ma faveur.

Depuis que Damian a pris ma place, Batman ne me vois que comme une personne à protégée, et non un ancien équipier. Comment-t-il osé laisser ma place à ce tueur-né ?

Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis à la hauteur ! Je ne supporte plus cet écart qui grandit entre nous, et que Damian continue d'aggraver à chacun des mes pas.

"Je te dit que je peux y arriver ! Il est seul et ne semble pas armé !"

"Robin ! Si tu fais ça …"

Respecter les ordres à toujours été une priorité pour moi. J'ai toujours souhaité que Batman soit fière de moi.

Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas Batman ! Et je ne lui doit rien !

"ROBIN !"

Un petit hurlement sort de mon oreillette que je viens de jeter dans les airs. Je suppose que Batman vient de hurler mon nom pour me dissuadé de sauté. Mais le vrai Batman n'aurais pas crié. Il serait, depuis le début, resté à mes côtés pour l'opération. Il aurait posé une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de sauter. Et cette aura qui émane de lui quand il veux se faire obéir, ne peux qu'être persuasif.

Mon saut est parfaitement orchestré avec la tempête et la distance qui me sépare de ce malfrat. Je vois le haut de son chapeau s'élargir à grande vitesse. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Je n'aurais qu'à le heurté de tout mon poids. Il s'allongera au sol, sonné par le choc, et se réveillera dans une cellule (ou un hôpital).

Je sens la musculature de son corps sous mes pieds qui s'englouti dans la neige. Je viens de le heurter et de le plaquer au sol, comme prévu. Je sors mon Bô-jitsu pour vérifier qu'il est bien évanoui. Mais mon saut ne semble pas l'avoir heurté comme je l'avais imaginé.

Il se retourne férocement vers moi en brandissant un pistolet. Comme tétanisé par la surprise, je suis incapable de faire un mouvement.

Alors j'aurais échoué ? Batman avait raison, encore une fois. Mais ce n'est pas Batman pourtant. Me voilà ridiculisé à nouveau par mon chef d'oeuvre. J'ai voulu prendre la situation en main, et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Son doigt est posé sur la gâchette, près à tirer, quand un batarang fait disparaitre le pistolet au loin.

Le bruit du métal me réveille. Je reprends conscience de la situation. Je m'effondre alors sur lui pour lui poser mon Bô-jitsu sur sa trachée. Il sera incapable de bougé. Un filet de souffle sort de sa bouche. C'est comme si je l'étranglait.

Mais en moi se réveille une colère noire. Comment-a-t-il pu oser me faire rater une occasion aussi facile ? Je ne prouve qu'à ce soit-disant Batman que notre mentor avait raison sur mon sujet : je ne suis pas assez prêt.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !"

Je ne sais par quel miracle je me retrouve debout, entre les mains de Batman qui me fait fasse, la même colère noire qui brille dans ses yeux. Son gabarit englobe mon champs de vision. Oui je l'ai déçu. Je pourrais lire toutes les paroles de proches dans ses yeux avant même qu'il ne les prononcent. Je reste tétanisé par cet extériorisation de sentiments. Aurait-il eu peur pour moi ?

Non Tim, ce Batman ne fait que son boulot de "remplaçant". Il se fout de toi et de Damian. Même si auparavant vous avez été des bons amis et complice, aujourd'hui c'est Batman et non Nightwing qui te fait fasse.

"Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'amener avec nous !"

Cette voix ! Je déteste cette intonation de voix à la seconde même où l'on s'est "rencontré". Damian. Le Robin légitime, comme il aime s'appeler. Fils de Batman et de Talia Al Ghul. Mais aujourd'hui Batman n'est pas là et ta mère t'a rejeté.

"La ferme Damian !"

Ses muscles se crispent en prononçant ces mots, rendant son étreinte plus douloureuse encore. Il me regarde toujours, comme hypnotisé. Espère-t-il une réaction de ma part ?

Perdant espoir, il me lâche. Je retrouve alors tout mon poids et ma conscience en l'espace d'une seconde. Cette approche si soudaine m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Mais les voici les mots que tu attendais Nightwing :

"Je contrôlais la situation !"

"NON ! IL ALLAIT TIRER !"

"Alors tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance hein ?!"

"Comment on peut te faire confiance après ça ?"

"La ferme Damian !"

Ce qu'il m'exaspère ! J'aimerais tellement me venger de lui, extérioriser cette colère provoquée par lui. Mais sur l'instant, les mots que j'avais prononcé me firent du bien. Mon attention se repose sur Batman. Toutes les paroles pour me défendre surgissent dans ma tête. j'ai tellement à dire et si peu de temps pour le convaincre.

"J'allais esquiver sa balle ! J'aurais très bien pu me défendre sans toi !"

Batman ne semble même plus m'écouter. Il marche en direction de la mallette, vérifie rapidement s'il s'agit bien de celle que l'on cherchait, et me tourna le dos.

"Tes méthodes ne sont pas les miennes ! Si tu ne cherche pas à comprendre comment moi je fonctionne, tu ne pourra jamais me faire confiance !"

Mais mes paroles semblent aussi volatile que la tempête pour lui. Seul Damian semble être attentif à ce que je dit. Ce sourire narquois me donne la nausée. Il se moque de moi comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Mais je reprendrais ma place. Le vrai Batman sait reconnaitre les talents, et toi Damian, tu n'es qu'un tueur-né. Une minute avec toi et je prouverais que tu es incontrôlable aux yeux de ton père.

Le Batman de ce soir ligote le malfaiteur tout en prévenant Gordon de sa position. J'aimerais continuer à défendre mon action, mais il part déjà en direction de la Batmobile. Sa cape noire me traduit sa déception et comme une coupure psychologique à la conversation. Damian me regarde encore un instant avant de tourner lui aussi le dos. Le point final du débat.

Je ne suis plus l'un des leur. Je ferais mieux de partir loin d'ici, commencer ma propre expérience en solo. Peut-être que je sentirais le danger d'une autre façon et pourrais ainsi agir en conséquence. Je me sens comme le gamin qu'il empêche de grandir, ou qu'il empêche de réaliser qu'il est temps pour lui de partir.

Pendant un instant j'hésite à les suivre. Il est vrai que dans cette tempête, il me faudrait beaucoup de temps pour retrouver la Batcave. Mais ces secondes me semble des minutes, et des minutes décisivent. Comme si c'était maintenant ou jamais pour prouver à moi-même que je vaux mieux que ça.

La rue me semble subitement le chemin du destin.

Empreinter le voie noire où se faufile Batman et Damian (non je ne dirais pas Robin) pour continuer le rôle du Robin Déchu ; où prendre le chemin illuminé par les appartements ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendrais là-bas ? L'occasion de comprendre encore une fois que je suis un bon à rien seul, ou le début d'une grande carrière en solo ?

"Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? La police ne vas pas tarder !"

Batman m'attendais ? Un sursaut interne posa mes yeux dans ceux Batman. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Est-ce qu'il lisait dans mes pensées ? Est-qu'il s'inquiétais ? Ou voulait-il uniquement que personne ne nous remarque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Il est vrai qu'argumenter avec la police serais une vrai perte de temps. Quel idiot ! Penser qu'il pourrais s'inquiéter pour moi.

Ce temps de confusion a masqué l'activité de mes jambes. Je marche en direction de Batman et Damian. Mon corps choisi de continuer le rôle du Robin Déchu. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon esprit soit encore prêt a accepter des reproches.

On s'approche de la Batmobile. Evidemment, Damian s'installe à l'avant, là où j'avais l'habitude de prendre place. Je m'installe donc à l'arrière. C'est moins confortable et plus serré. Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter leur regards, si toute fois ils prêtent encore attention à moi. De savoir Batman prendre le volant me rassure, il se concentrera uniquement sur la route et rien d'autre. Un éclat de colère pourrait le déstabiliser.

Le chemin du retour se fait en silence. Je n'en revient pas que même Damian n'ai pas prononcé un mot. Pourtant, il est toujours prêt pour des combats oraux, mais rien. Pour une fois, il a su utiliser sa tête avec intelligence.


	2. Le vrai Batman

**Batcave**

* * *

Cette route me parut une éternité. Mais quand la porte de la Batmobile s'ouvrit, je regrettais déjà ce silence. Batman fut le premier dehors suivit par Damian. Moi, je pris mon temps. Je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver la Batcave où Alfred prit l'habitude de nous attendre, un plateau à la main.

C'est un bon majordome. Sans aucun doute, le plus qualifié dans son domaine. Il sait écouter chacun d'entre nous et garder nos secrets. Mais il obéit avant tout à Batman, le vrai. Même Nightwing sent une distance entre lui et Alfred. Et pourtant, c'est sans aucun doute le seul avec qui il a partagé le plus d'années.

A peine sorti que déjà la Batmobile se referme derrière moi. Une sentiment de frustration monte en moi. Comme un adolescent rebelle, je vais prendre encore plus de temps pour m'écarter de la voiture. Il n'osera quand même pas la faire rouler pendant que je marche à côté.

Batman, maintenant Nightwing, marche en direction d'Alfred. Doucement, il enlève son masque. Un souffle de soulagement lui échappe. Comme si porter le masque de Batman était un fardeau. Comme s'il n'avait pas choisi de prendre sa place. Il bascule légèrement sa tête en arrière. A chaque fois qu'il enlève ce masque, il fait ce geste. Sans doute pour se rappeler que ce corps est bien le sien et non celui de Batman.

Rapidement rejoint par Damian, lui aussi enlevant son masque. Contrairement à Dick, il semble déçu à chaque fois de s'en séparer. L'action pour lui s'achève là. Et sans actions, il n'est plus lui-même. Je ne le blâme pas pour ça. Il a été entrainé et élevé dans ce but.

Il ne reste que deux verres sur le plateau d'Alfred. Une citronnade faite maison pour les héros qui ont combattu le mal. Auparavant, je raffolais de cette gâterie en revenant des combats. Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop symbolique pour prendre ce verre à la légère.

Cela signifie prendre part à la vie commune de Wayne Manor, accepter les conditions de vie de Bruce Wayne, et surtout, accepter les conditions du détective masqué. Mais ce troisième verre qui est venu s'imposer sur le plateau me rappel que quelque chose a changé.

Une fois que Damian eu prit son verre, les yeux d'Alfred parcourra la batcave pour aller à ma rencontre. Une sorte de question incompréhensible pu se lire dans ses yeux fatigués. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Non pas qu'il soit vieux et ai besoin de plus de considérations pour ses gestes "invisibles", mais qu'il soit sans arrêts au milieu de nos conflits. A chaque fois, il tente de régler nos problèmes. Je suis fatigués pour lui de chercher à chaque fois des arguments.

Son regard interrogateur m'hypnotisa un moment. Que dire ? Que dire pour l'empêcher de comprendre qu'un conflit a encore éclaté ? J'essaye un sourire furtif en sa direction. Mais son regard, toujours le même, me rappel qu'il ne voit plus très bien.

"Master Tim ? Y'a-t-il un problème ?"

Trop tard. Voilà déjà les regards de Dick et Damian se tourner vers moi. Ils me reprochent déjà de ne pas avoir su garder le secret. Je les balaye du regard avant de retourner sur Alfred. Je vais tenter de calmer cette rage qui se traduit sur mes cordes vocales.

"Non rien ! Tout va bien Alfred merci !"

Si je n'avais jamais été Robin, j'aurais du faire acteur. Un sourire instantané s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres, mon intonation de voix s'est voulu légère et mes pas furtifs. Je me rapproche de ce verre aux symboliques lourdes et le prends comme pour trinquer à notre triomphe.

"Il a encore foiré la mission !"

La voix glaciale de Damian refroidit la salle. Je n'avais même pas encore porté le verre à mes lèvres que l'envie me coupa instantanemment. Dick s'arrêta aussi nette sur sa position. Tous les trois choqué par cet audace. Je risque une regard sur Alfred. J'espère au plus profond de moi que ce n'était qu'une voix interne et que l'obsession me joue des tours. Le regard d'Alfred avait changé, choqué aussi, mais rapidement serein. C'est étonnant comment cet homme sait rapidement s'adapter. Il était comme soulagé. Encore une journée normale devait-il penser.

Il ne me regarde plus. C'était dans le vide que son attention se focalisa. Il reprends la place du majordome, et non plus l'homme qui s'inquiète.

"Il est très impoli de parler de la sorte Master Damian ! Il serait bon de vous rappeler les bonnes manières !"

"Il serais surtout bon de reconnaitre les vrais justiciers au lieu de s'encombrer !"

Je n'en croit pas mes oreilles. Toute la rage monta d'un seul coup en moi. Je voyais déjà toutes les horreurs à lui infliger passer devant mes yeux. Mais au final, j'ai simplement tourné la tête dans sa direction, bouche bée. Ce qui bloqua mes agissements, c'était ce verre. Je le tient toujours dans la main, prêt à le boire.

"Damian ! Monte dans ta chambre !"

Dick se sentait le rôle de parler dans ces conditions. Mais tous ici, savait que c'était inutile. On le remerciait néanmoins d'essayer.

"Sinon quoi ? C'est pas un Robin déguisé en Batman qui va ..."

"J'AI DIT : MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE !"

Dick s'est furtivement retourné de sa position. Il était dos à Damian pour gagner l'ascenseur et retrouver son lit. Il s'était figé sur place aux premières paroles de Damian, mais là, s'en était trop. Sa voix résonna dans toute la Batcave, effrayant, à son tour, les chauve-souris. Damian est tétanisé. Il balbutia quelques mots, mais la corpulence de Dick (semblable à celle de Batman), étouffa ses menaces.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne bougea. Seules les chauves-souris furent le bruit de fond.

Je suis soulagé. Enfin Damian a fermé son clapet. Plus que jamais, j'eu envie de boire cette citronnade pour fêter l'évènement. Un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres. Alors Damian ? Toujours aussi convaincu d'être mieux que moi ?

Ces paroles m'assombris aussitôt. Oui, il est plus entrainé que moi. Il s'est se débrouiller seul. Il me l'a déjà prouvé à notre première rencontre. Il m'a propulsé au travers d'une vitrine de la Batcave. L'un des premiers costume de Robin. Alors que je saignais beaucoup, il avait enfilé le costume pour rejoindre Batman et me laisser agoniser.

Damian s'exécuta. Il prit l'ascenseur, et les portes se referma derrière lui. La salle semblait tout à coup … apaisante. Oui, apaisante. Comme si les secrets et les fantômes du passés pouvaient reprendre leur place en ces lieux. Alfred fut le premier à bouger. Il s'éloigna pour prendre l'autre ascenseur.

"Je vais voir si Master Damian fait comme vous lui avez demandé, Master Dick !"

"Bien Alfred !"

Dick relâcha ses muscles. Il prends appui de tout son corps sur l'ordinateur centrale. Il est encore dos à moi. Alfred disparut à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Je sais que c'est à mon tour d'exister. Et c'est seulement en commençant par le verre que j'aurais droit de m'imposer.

Que choisi-tu Tim ?

Assez de questions. Je bois une grande gorgée avant de poser le verre sur le support le plus proche. Il faut que je m'approche de Dick. Il faut qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire.

"Dick ! Je sais que j'aurais dû suivre tes ordres, mais il était si proche ! Je sentais que c'était le moment !"

"Tim ! Assez ! Tu ne m'écoute plus ! ..."

Il se retourne. Cette fois, il est bien fasse à moi. Fasse à moi comme dans la ruelle. Mais une grande distance nous sépare. Je ne m'avance plus. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il m'écoute !

"… Auparavant on était comme équipier ! …"

" Auparavant tu étais Nightwing !"

Je ne sais pas comme interpréter mes propres paroles. C'est mon coeur qui vient de parler mais pas la raison. Enfin, il sait ce que je pense de son rôle.

"Alors c'est ça ton problème ! Que je sois Batman ?"

"Non ! Mon problème c'est que tu es choisi Damian au lieu de moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui que tu choisi au lieu de moi ?"

"Parce qu'il est incontrôlable et qu'il a besoin d'une personne supérieure pour être cadré !"

"Il a une mère pour ça !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que Bruce veut !"

"Mais Bruce n'est plus là !"

Un silence lourd s'imposa. Oui Bruce n'est plus là. Mais je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! J'en suis persuadé. Cela nous brise le coeur à tout les deux de l'avoir perdu. Et de prononcer ces paroles nous sépare encore plus. Je ne souhaite pas qu'un haine grandisse entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas en plus perdre le seul ami qui connaisse mon secret.

"Ecoute Tim ! C'est dur pour tous, mais le monde continu ! Les malfrats sont toujours là ! …"

Je sens une déception grandir en moi. Oui, c'est dur pour tout le monde, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je suis le seul que cela affecte. Des larmes brouille ma vision. La colère mélangée à la déception ne font pas bon ménage. Je n'arrive pas à retenir ces larmes naissantes. Dick qui me regarde toujours. Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré qu'il me tourne le dos.

Mon seul réflexe est de baisser la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Ce n'est pas pour de la fierté. C'est que le moment est mal choisi. Je suis près à débattre, près à expliquer mon action de ce soir et voilà que l'inattendu arrive.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi. Dick a dû comprendre. A chacun de ses pas, je me force de retenir ces larmes. Je me persuade que je pourrais laisser couler ce flot de déception plus tard. Mon esprit semble accepter le pacte. Ma vision est toujours brouillée, mais ma gorge se désère. Je sens que c'est fini. Il faut juste que ces uniques larmes coulent pour retrouver mon état normal.

Mais Dick est déjà à ma hauteur. Littéralement plus grand que moi, je dois lever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. je ne vois aucuns sentiments émaner de lui. il est juste là, proche de moi. Cette situation embarrassante me pousse à chercher des mots. Parler. Parler pour le faire reculer. Ou parler pour le faire parler.

"Peu importe les malfrats ! Moi j'ai besoin d'un équipier …"

"Tim !"

" …. Je ne supporte pas d'être mis à l'écart ! …"

"Tim !"

"… Je ne veux pas du Batman comme Bruce Wayne ! Je veux …"

"TIM !"

Sa voix grave stoppa nette la suite de mes paroles. J'aurais aimer crier QUOI comme pour lui signifier qu'il vient de me couper la parole. Mais son regard insistant dans les miens dérobe mes pensées.

"Tu n'as toujours pas enlevé ton masque."

Le sujet décalé par rapport à notre discussion me laissa échapper un rire. Oui, j'avais complètement oublié de l'enlevé. La suite des évènements fut rapides et … gênantes.

Sans dire un mot, il effleura de ses doigts mon visage pour enlever délicatement mon masque. Le masque de Robin. Alors pour lui, je reste encore parmi eux ?

"Sa veut dire que … je reste toujours parmi vous ?"

La surprise de ma question ralenti son geste. Il me regarda avec encore plus d'assistance. Il posa mon masque là où il pouvait atteindre un support. Son souffle caressa mon visage, toujours les yeux dans les miens.

Je sens comme une tendresse s'éveiller entre lui et moi. Comme cette complicité que l'on avait entretenu lui et moi auparavant. Les souvenirs resurgissent. Je me sens calme, enterrant pendant un instant la haine que j'ai pour lui. Il redevient un ami fidèle et un mentor inquiet ; non plus l'homme qui se soucie de faire comme Batman, celui qui veut être le fière descendant du flambeau.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je me soulève rapidement pour me mettre à la hauteur de Dick. Je ne supporte plus ce regard qui me rappel trop ce que nous étions. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver cet ami d'antan. Il ne bronche pas. Il garde toujours ses yeux dans les miens. Il attends que je dises quelque chose … ou fasse quelque chose …

Et pour l'heure, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens un choc électrique me piquer les lèvres. Je ne peux dire si cet effet me donna de l'adrénaline ou me rappela à l'ordre.

J'embrasse Dick Grayson. Mon ami. Mon mentor. Batman. Mais je sens surtout le passé me rattraper. Le lien qui nous unissait. Son odeur me rappel les bons moments passés ensemble. Et je me sens bien. Il ne rejète pas mon geste et semble même y répondre. Il ne bouge pas. Il semble confus.

En ce moment, ce n'est pas Batman, mais Dick Grayson que j'embrasse.


	3. L'espoir

**Wayne Manor**

* * *

Je sens en moi naître cette adrénaline. Ses lèvres sur les miennes … je ne saurais dire si c'est le simple fait de l'embrasser qui me rend heureux, ou le simple fait d'avoir un contact humain avec lui. Depuis si longtemps, je souhaite retrouver mon ami, mon complice dans cette aventure.

Ce contact me rappel qu'il est humain ; me rappel qu'il est là ; me rappel que nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Comme auparavant, quand Batman n'étais plus dans les parages, on se confiait des secrets, des astuces. On étais plus frères que partenaire. Un lien si puissant que rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Ces pensées positives émergent dans ce silence qui nous entoure. Elles effacent l'instant d'effroi que j'eu éprouvé au premier contact. Le temps n'a au moins pas effacé ce lien qui nous unissait.

Je veux enlacer ce passé, le capturer à jamais pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Mais comment va-t-il interpréter ce geste ?

Mais mes pensées m'ont devancés.

Alors que je me risque à enlacer le cou de Dick, comme un réflexe, il attrape mes poignets. Il stoppe net mon élan d'affection. Il tourne rapidement la tête, arrêtant le baiser que je lui offrais. Il ne me regarde plu. Je ressens dans ses yeux comme une déception … ou de la retenue. La confusion m'empêche de lire à travers lui.

"Tim ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais … tu crois vraiment que sa va changer quelque chose ? …"

Je ne sais quel sentiment exprimer : de la stupidité, de la colère ou de la frustration ? Je me trouve bête, les bras en l'air, tenu par Dick, les yeux fuyants. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'éparpiller ces pensées d'espoir, qu'il me prends sur le fait du plaisir. Je suis sûr que mes yeux me trahissent. A quoi bon exprimer un autre sentiment que celui de maintenant : l'espoir. Oui, j'ai espoir que Bruce Wayne revienne, car il me rendra le Dick que j'ai connu.

Il me lâche pour rapidement tourner le dos. Il marche vite. Il semble me fuir.

"… Damian restera Robin ! …"

Il s'approche d'un siège imposant. Le siège destiné à contrôler l'ordinateur. Le siège de Batman.

Il s'affale sans crier garde. Des brefs secousses font bouger le fauteuil.

Je ne vois plus que la cape déborder des accoudoirs. Puis, le masque de Batman pendouiller sur le dossier.

Batman me nargue, me surveille. La sensation que le fantôme de Batman est plus cruel que ce qu'il en a l'air. Ses yeux vides me lancent un défi : "retrouve moi et tu retrouvera ton ami".

Une vision surgit : dans ce même instant, Bruce Wayne replace son masque. L'atmosphère s'adoucit. Comme si des bruits incessants que l'on entendaient pas jusque là s'éteignaient. Et le siège se tourne, dévoilant le visage de Dick radieux, des yeux pleins de tendresses dans ma direction.

"… Et toi Tim, tu conti… "

"Tu n'as donc rien compris ?! … "

L'intonation de ma voix laisse comprendre que la frustration m'as gagné.

"… Depuis que tu as enfilé ce costume, tu ne marche qu'à la "responsabilité" ! Tout ce qui t'importe maintenant c'est uniquement TOI ! TOI ET LA REUSSITE DE BATMAN !"

J'aurais tellement voulu que mes paroles le fasse réagir. Mais le siège masque ses émotions. Il le cache. Il l'a effacé de la pièce. Un sentiment de solitude me refroidi tout à coup. Ce que je pensais être de la distance est bien plus pire ce que je ne l'imaginais.

"TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE TU VAS L'EGALER ?"

Un long silence.

Un trop long silence pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je m'en aille. Il a cessé de m'écouter au moment où je l'ai interrompu. Une déception de plus.

"Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui n'est rien compris … NIGHTWING EST MORT EN DEVENANT BATMAN ?!"

La colère me gagne, mais rien n'en résultera maintenant. Autant attendre la prochaine occasion. L'heure pour moi de choisir avec minutie mes mots. Lui faire comprendre que je m'en vais. Pour ensuite faire quoi ? …

Encore ce dilemme.

Je prends mon masque d'un rapide coup de poignet, et gagne l'ascenseur. Je me concentre une dernière fois sur le vide de la pièce, dans l'espoir d'entendre les paroles de Dick. Mais rien. Uniquement les portes qui se referment.

L'espoir. Le seul espoir de retrouver Dick est de retrouver Batman.

Et plus ce désire grandit en moi, plus je me raisonne à quitter ce manoir.

Je sors de l'ascenseur sans grande précipitation.

Je me lasse de ce même couloir. Les mêmes pas qui se dirige vers ma chambre. La même routine.

Quand Dick était Nightwing, il avait pour habitude de rentrer dans ma chambre et m'entrainer dans des soirées. Une bonne façon de se changer les idées. Une bonne façon d'oublier nos responsabilités.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Cette pièce qui fut longtemps un endroit de repos et non un endroit d'isolation.

La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte. Un fin courant d'air caresse mon visage ; et me fait rappeler que j'ai toujours ce costume sur moi. Je pénètre dans le seul endroit où je peux être moi-même.

J'ai toujours le réflexe de fermer ma chambre à clefs. Depuis que Damian habite ici, je me méfie. Il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour m'éliminer.

Le clair de lune plonge ma chambre dans une ambiance calme et apaisante. Au rythme du mouvement des rideaux, ma colère s'évapore. Je respire profondément. Je m'imprègne de cette atmosphère rare. Je retrouve mon self contrôle.

Des images surgissent ; celles où j'embrasse Dick. Mais ne me heurtent pas. Je relativise ce qui s'est passé. A quoi bon … si je l'ai perdu en ami, rien ne me fera regretter mes gestes dorénavant.

J'enlève lentement ce costume qui me colle à la peau. Cette matière renforcée donne bien du fil à retordre pour s'en dépêtrer. Je le jette sur le lit, écartant mes bras de part et d'autres de mon corps pour profiter encore plus de la délivrance.

Le souffle du vent rafraîchit mon corps torse nu. Mais rafraichit aussi mon esprit.

"On fait un bain de nuit Drake ?"

Cette voix perssante. Comment-a-il fait pour rentrer ? Il a dû surement être là depuis le début.

Je me retourne furtivement pour localiser la voix et mettre la main sur ce bon à rien ! Les poings serré, je suis près à le mettre en morceau.

Mais son expertise de tueur m'a devancé.

Un fil épais piège le haut de mon corps, plaquant mes bras le long du corps.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre, que mon propre Bô-jitsu est plaqué sur mon cou, me propulsant en arrière.

Le choc de mon crâne sur le sol m'assomme quelque peu. C'est en reprenant mes esprits que Damian me tient tête.

Il serre rageusement mon arme sur la trachée. Son visage n'est pas loin du mien. Je sens son torse collé sur le mien, son coeur battant le chamade. Il doit sans doute être excité à l'idée de me tuer ce soir. Ses jambes sont de part et de d'autres de mon corps. Je me sens quelque peu gêné de sentir son corps sur le mien. Il ne mérite pas de s'approcher autant de moi.

J'aimerais me débattre mais l'air commence à me manquer. Je suis entraîné à ne pas montrer mes faiblesses. Je lui dissimule tout en tentant de garder un souffle régulier.

Un sourire narquois dessine ses lèvres. Dans ces yeux avides de souffrances, je lis qu'il jouit de son statut de force. Il souhaite ma mort, c'est évident.

A chaque fois qu'il serre derechef mon arme sur moi, son visage s'approche. Son souffle est irrégulier et chaud. Un démon s'est emparé de lui. Non … il a toujours été ainsi. Il est lui même. Et personne pour voir que j'ai raison. Dick est enfermé dans la Batcave, et Alfred ne s'est pas remontré depuis.

Je ne peux pas finir ainsi !

"Tu es misérable Drake ! Tu ne mérite plus ta place au sein de la Batfamily ! Tu es la honte de l'héritage! … "

Ses paroles ne m'offensent pas, parce que je sais qu'au fond, Batman a plus de reconnaissance pour Dick et moi que Lui. Batman est forcé et se force toujours de le garder à ses côtés. Il a été abusé par Talia pour avoir une descendance. Il est juste plus illégitime que moi. Batman n'a jamais désiré d'un équipier entrainé par des assassins.

"Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Même un gamin comme moi te maitrise ! … Tu n'es rien !"

Brièvement, je retrouve le souffle. Il a lâché pendant quelques secondes sa prise. Il veut juste me torturer un moment, pas me tuer. Même si l'envie est plus forte que lui, il sait que personne d'autre ici à part lui serait capable d'un tel acte.

Rapidement, comme une prise de conscience de sa part, il remet de la force dans son piège mortel. Et je sens alors le bout de son nez effleurer le mien. J'aimerais fermer les yeux, sentir la force qui me reste, mais il est tellement imprévisible qu'une seconde d'inattention peut être fatale.

Il pose sa joue sur la mienne. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Il a osé me toucher ! Tu me le paiera sale morveux !

Il glisse jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Il semble me murmurer quelque chose, mais le sang coupé à engourdi mes tympans. Je n'entends qu'un murmure. Mais je sais qu'il est menaçant.

"erg …"

Une sorte de gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Ce n'est qu'en faite la libération de sa prise qui me fait regagner de l'air. Des mouches fourmillent devant mes yeux. Je n'étais pas conscient à quel point j'avais perdu de la respiration.

Mais ma seule préoccupation était Damian. Son visage se décolle du mien. Je vais rapidement à la rencontre de son regard pour lire ce que serait la suite des évènements.

Il me regarde. Tout en enlevant mon Bô-jitsu, il retrouve la position assise. Mais quelque chose me gène. Une sensation nouvelle me fait perdre l'attention première.

Damian est à cheval sur moi. Je sens son membre contre le mien. Un vent de panique m'enveloppe. En cet instant, je me sens comme violé. Violé moralement et physiquement. Il ose pénétrer dans ma chambre et maintenant s'assoir sur moi comme si je n'étais qu'un jouet.

"Fais de beau rêve Drake !"

Sur cette parole sauvage et sans émotions, il jette le Bô-jitsu sur mon front. Le métal lourd efface littéralement ce qui me servait de cervelle, et perds connaissance sur le sol de ma chambre.


	4. Mis à l'écart

**Wayne Manor**

* * *

21h36.

Je reviens de mon enquête sur la nuit dernière.

Le malfaiteur a bien été arrêté et identifié. Il ne possédait pas d'armes sur lui (sauf celle que Batman avais jeté au loin). Il va être jugé pour vol et attaques sur innocents. Gordon a personnellement pris l'affaire en main. De tout ce qui touche Batman, il prends en priorité ces crimes. Gordon est une personne de confiance.

J'en ai profité durant la journée pour trainasser. J'ai pris le maximum de temps pour ne pas rentrer à la "maison". J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et rentrer véritablement chez moi me ferait encore plus de mal. Mon père ne tolère pas que je sois Robin et ma mère est partie depuis bien longtemps. L'ambiance là-bas serait encore plus tendu. Les deux situations ne sont pas agréables, mais à choisir entre les deux mal : je choisi l'immense manoir qui recèle d'innombrables cachettes.

Je pénètre dans la salle à manger des Wayne. Une agréable odeur s'en dégage. Mais toutes ces dernières actions me coupent l'appétit. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que Damian ai empoisonné l'un des repas qui m'étaient destinés. Autant prendre un bout de pain, je ne risque rien.

Un croc dans la mie de pain, et je fais demi-tour, direction ma chambre. Toujours le même trajet. Sauf qu'hier la routine a été brisé.

Hier soir, Damian s'était introduit dans ma chambre pour me menacer. Il était partit en me laissant agoniser sur sol. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, mes bras et le bas de mon corps étaient engourdis. J'ai dû user d'intelligence pour couper les cordes qui m'entouraient. Heureusement, j'ai toujours une cachette de Batarang sous mon lit. J'ai vite appris qu'ici, je n'étais plus vraiment en sécurité. J'ai surpassé ma douleur physique en m'assurant une vengeance proche.

Quelque chose me perturbe tout à coup. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le manoir. Où sont-ils passés ?

Le couloir est sombre. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Au bout, la grande fenêtre laisse les rayons de la lune éclairer le reste. Et cette lumière m'hypnotise. Quelque chose d'anormal dans cette lumière m'attire. Elle vibre bizarrement. Peut-être est-ce les nuages qui cachent par moment la lune. Mais les lois de la physique ne m'arrêtent pas pour autant. Je m'avance encore.

Cette grande fenêtre n'a pas été construite là par hasard. Rien ici n'est du hasard. Les Wayne ont méthodiquement étudié leur terrain, même s'ils ne se doutaient pas que leur fils allait être un justicier. Et pour cause, Bruce a su donner le rôle à chaque chose dans ce manoir.

Et ce n'était pas la lune, mais le signal de Batman.

S'il n'y a personne dans le manoir, alors ils sont tous …

La rage prends l'élan dont j'avais besoin. Je cours droit vers l'ascenseur qui mène à la Batcave.

Ils n'ont pas pu me faire ça !

Batman … Nightwing n'a pas pu me laisser à l'écart !

J'appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. Je ne cherche plus de logique dans cette situation. La rage et la frustration ne font qu'un. J'en ai assez vu et entendu pour un soir ; et que CE soir, est le soir de remettre les choses aux points. Je ne suis pas un minable comme Damian que l'on renvoi simplement dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser.

Je ne veux toujours pas admettre que Nightwing appréhende les choses différemment. Son rôle est important, mais de rester soit-même l'est encore plus. C'est ce que m'a toujours appris Bruce Wayne. Et Nightwing a besoin que l'on lui rappel.

Les portes s'ouvrent et, une fois encore, j'appuis à me faire saigner les doigts sur le bouton de la Batcave. Enfin, je descends. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils sont toujours là ! Je ferme les yeux pendant ce temps. Il faut que cet instant me soit bénéfique pour garder mon self contrôle. L'ambiance de la nuit dernière m'apaise à nouveau ; mais elle est vite rattrapée par cet intrus qui a osé me toucher. Voire pire … je me demande jusqu'où ce gamin est innocent. Les meurtres, il ne les comptent plus … mais les viols. A-t-il déjà connu ce sens ou pire encore ? Sa jeunesse n'est qu'un leurre pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas.

Les portes me rappellent à l'ordre. La lumière blanche aveuglante ralenti ma sortie mais pas la colère.

Ils sont là.

Tous étonné par le bruit de la porte, ils me regardent, hébétés. Alfred tient le masque de Batman, que Nightwing s'apprête à mettre. Damian est là aussi, il partait en direction de la Batmobile avant d'être surpris et arrêté sur le fait.

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire la scène, mais je ne saurais dire s'ils jouent un rôle en étant étonné où s'ils se moquent de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends Tim ?"

La voix de Dick résonne dans la pièce. Cette voix grave m'est insupportable pour l'heure. Aucuns mots ne sortis de ma bouche mais le coeur y était : "TU ME DEGOUTE !" J'aurais voulu lui crier distinctement. J'aurais aussi voulu partir loin. Mais l'hésitation …

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Que j'aurais dû être au courant de quelque chose ? Il semble plus étonné de me voir habillé en citoyen que de me voir tout court.

Ses yeux encore fixés sur moi ne m'accusent pas. A mon grand étonnement, il me pardonne.

Il se retourne brièvement en direction de Damian avant de crier :

"DAMIAN ! Tu m'avais dit l'avoir prévenu !"

"Oh mais je l'ai fait !"

Il eu un bref moment d'hésitation dans ses paroles, mais se révèlent dure à la fin. Il a planifié quelque chose je le sens.

"Tim ! Tu as 5 minutes pour te préparer !"

"Pour aller où ?"

Pendant un instant, je me senti extérieur à moi-même. "Pour aller où ?". Comme si sa prenait encore du sens. Comme si c'était encore important de connaitre l'affaire alors que Batman et Damian prennent tout en main. Comme si j'étais un élément important pour la mission.

"Un autre malfrat cours les rues. Et il semblerais qu'il est un lien avec le précédent !"

Nightwing pris le temps d'expliquer. Ça me rassura en un sens. Mais c'est un prétexte pour combler le blanc pendant qu'il met ce masque.

"Dépêche-toi Tim ! On a pas tout notre temps !"

"Ou ne vient carrément pas !"

Sa voix sifflante ne fait qu'activer mes membres pour le décevoir. En moins de deux minutes je serais prêt enflure !

Mais a peine ai-je fini de mettre mon costume, de revenir dans la batcave, que déjà Batman et Damian sont dans la Batmobile.

" Robin ! Tu prends la moto ! Je t'expliquerais en chemin notre plan !"

Sur cette fin de phrase, il s'est déjà englouti dans la Batmobile, le moteur en marche. Je n'ai pas mon mot dire.

La Batmobile commence à s'éloigner pour faire place à la moto. Elle surgit du sol. Autrefois, je percevais cette apparition comme de la magie, la super-force. Mais maintenant c'est juste trop lent. J'enfourche la moto dès que l'élévateur s'arrête et je suis déjà sur ma route.

Mon casque affiche des données sur le côté gauche de mon viseur. C'est Batman qui m'envoi les détails du plan d'action. En un sens, je préfère qu'il ne m'ai pas attendu pour monter dans la Batmobile, le malaise aurait été trop grand.

Un portrait surgit de côté : ce sont les informations concernant le malfrat de ce soir. Même nom de famille que le précedent … ce doit être une affaire de famille. Batman a sans doute déjà analysé le contenu de la mallette. Mais à tout les coups, Damian s'est bien gardé de me faire part de l'affaire.

"Voilà notre cible. D'après le rapport de police, il porte aussi une mallette avec lui. Damian et moi allons le pousser à prendre cette ruelle que tu vois sur la carte …

Un clignotement rouge m'indique cet endroit. Ce n'est pas loin d'hier soir.

"… Toi tu vas à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Tu te cachera derrière l'immeuble et à mon signal tu fermera la sortie. Et alors on pourra l'interroger ! Et SEULEMENT l'interroger. Nous avons besoin d'informations. Compris Robin ?"

"Reçu !"

Ma voix glaciale traduit parfaitement le désarroi que je ressens. J'aurais préféré ne rien répondre. Déconnecter mon écouteur du sien aurait été aussi une bonne réponse. Mais j'ai encore du respect pour lui. Il agit comme Batman l'aurait fait. En cela, je suis fière de lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive sur le point de "rencontre". Je cache la moto dans une ruelle parallèle, activant le mode "camouflage". Je suis le seul à connaitre sa position. Ni même Batman ou Damian sont informés. Au moins, je suis sûr de rentrer à la Batcave quoi qu'il arrive.

"Tu es en position Robin ?"

Dans mon oreillette, Batman semble essoufflé. Sans doute qu'il vient de parcourir les immeubles en volant pour guider le malfrat dans notre piège.

"Oui Batman ! Je viens d'arriver sur les lieux …"

Je sais qu'il a toujours besoin d'informations complémentaires. Je me risque alors de regarder dans la ruelle.

"Je le vois. Il marche à reculons !"

"Attendez mon signal !"

Attendez ? Il me vouvoie maintenant ?

"Comment ça attendez ? Je suis seul Batman !"

"Damian m'as dit que tu avais besoin de lui là-bas !?"

QUOI ?

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier ce mot dans ma tête que je sens le haut de mon buste propulsé en arrière.


	5. Le combat mortel

**Gotham City**

* * *

Alors que je surveillais l'angle de la ruelle, correctement plaqué sur la porte derrière moi, une force venue de nulle part, heurte le haut de mon buste. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir d'où et par qui cela provenait, mais elle nécessitait une expertise pour y parvenir.

Je suis littéralement propulsé en arrière, entraînant dans ma chute la porte du bâtiment abandonné. Un bruit de bois fendu résonne dans l'appartement. Des morceaux s'éparpillent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Des draps voilent les meubles oubliés.

Tout mon corps est étendu à terre, un léger choc m'assomme un moment, et c'est avec effroi que je me retrouve nez à nez avec ce morveux. Damian ne m'étonnera plus désormais. Chaque occasion il l'a saisira.

Il est assis sur moi. Je ne l'ai pas senti se poser sur mon ventre. Il mérite son titre d'assassin. Rapidement, il avance ses mains vers mon visage. Je n'attends pas de comprendre son action. Je lui saisi furtivement les poignets, arrêtant son élan. Je lis sur son visage qu'il est étonné mais pas à courts d'idées. Il pose tout son poids sur ses bras. Je reste néanmoins plus fort que lui : utilisant mes jambes libres, je le pousse par le dos, aidés de mes mains, pour le propulser au travers de la pièce. A mon grand désespoir, il retombe sur ses pieds. Une élégante pose qui lui permet de récupérer de l'élan facilement.

Un long regard emplit de haine se fixe sur moi. J'ai eu le temps de me relever pendant son vole, et je réalise à quel point il est petit. Un sentiment de honte se réveille en moi. Et je déteste ça. Il me fait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Mes poings se serrent d'eux-même. En guise de réponse, je lui rends son regard noir. Un air de défi s'installe entre nous. Et la seule issu possible à ce combat : la défaite de l'un. Et dans son cas, il choisi la mort de l'adversaire. Je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois.

" Damian ! Robin !"

La voix de Batman résonne dans nos oreillettes. Elle ne nous effraie pas. Elle sonne comme le signal de départ. Damian a méthodiquement annulé la mission. Et je suis persuadé qu'il a échafaudé tout un plan pour que Batman soit persuadé que ce soit de ma faute.

" Un bruit dans votre direction a fait dévier la cible ! Où êtes-vous ? REPONDEZ !"

Ni lui ni moi ne voulait faire un geste pour le répondre. Pendant un cour instant, je me suis cru dans un western. Batman commençais à s'impatienter. C'est Damian qui, finalement, se risque à répondre.

"On te rattrapera !"

Sa voix glacial me fait déglutir de rage. J'espère que ce morveux n'aura jamais la possibilité d'être leader. Il mènerait la troupe à sa perte. Une équipe ne laisse personne derrière, et c'est exactement ce que vient de faire Damian. Même si Batman est largement qualifié pour la mission, il vient de nous faire désobéir à un ordre. Connaissant Nightwing, il nous le fera payer.

"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Drake ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus venir aux missions sinon je te tuerais ! Et je le ferais … ce soir !"

Ce murmure me rappel celui de la nuit dernière. Alors c'était donc çà ! L'avertissement qu'il m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille avant de caresser ma joue avec la sienne. Cette vision endurcit la haine que je vais extériorisé dans ce combat.

"Tu ne m'effraie pas Damian !"

"Oh mais tu devrais ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi !"

Ces derniers mots ont sonnés le début du combat. Il élance son corps dans un tourbillon aérien dans le but de brouiller son attaque. Mais je l'évite en me jettent sur le coté. Je profite de son atterrissage pour prendre mon Bô-jitsu accroché à mon dos. Damian est accroupi à terre, une arme improvisé entre ses mains. Sans doute a-t-il eu le temps de prendre un objet avant de m'attaquer. Il vient de casser ce bout de bois là où mon corps aurait dû être la cible.

Sans attendre une seconde, je me précipite sur lui pour frapper son crâne d'assassin. Au plus profond de moi, j'espère que ce coup va lui effacer la mémoire. Il esquisse adroitement mon coup en exécutant une souplesse arrière puis se redresse sur ses jambes sans efforts. Au passage, il attrape un vase à moitié brisé, puis le lance dans ma direction.

A l'aide de mon Bô-jitsu, je casse l'objet qui se brise en milles morceaux. J'ai eu le temps d'attraper ma cape pour me protéger le visage avant que des bouts ne viennent me couper.

Avant même de découvrir mon visage, un violent coup percute mon dos. Une douleur me parcours l'échine. Je commence ma descente sur le sol, mais les bouts de verre qui m'attendent active l'un de mes bras pour me faire dévier sur le côté. J'évite peut-être les blessures mais pas la chute. Mon dos percute encore une fois le sol. Une ombre se précipite sur moi, mais j'ai le temps de l'éviter en effectuant une roulade arrière.

Un bout de bois fendu résonne à nouveau dans la pièce. Je ne me déstabilise pas et réponds immédiatement à son attaque : je fixe mon arme verticalement au sol pour venir littéralement marcher sur son visage. En résulte un violent coup sur sa nuque qui le fait basculer en arrière misérablement, lâchant son arme et percutant le sol misérablement.

Maintenant je reprends le contrôle. Et ce soir, je serais le Robin dont mérite le Batman. Damian sera alors l'erreur dévoilé aux yeux des justiciers du monde entier.

Il a peine à se relever avec toutes la grâce dont il faisait preuve jusqu'à présent. Mais il tient encore debout. Ce combat pourrait durer toute la nuit. Mais nous savons tout les deux que Batman finira par nous retrouver. Il nous faudra donc utiliser les meilleurs carte pour en finir rapidement.

Je n'attends pas qu'il fasse le premier geste cette fois. Je me lance à corps perdu sur lui sans vraiment établir de plan. Bien sûr, j'ai eu tord. Il saute suffisamment haut pour atteindre mon ventre avec son genou. Mon souffle se coupe brutalement pendant une fraction de seconde, donnant l'opportunité à Damian d'ajouter un coup de coude derrière ma nuque.

Je me retrouve accroupi, les bras devant moi pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol, tenant toujours mon arme face à moi. Je ne sais par quel miracle je parviens à esquiver son attaque car d'instincts je soulève mon corps en prenant appui sur mes bras avant de basculer normalement sur mes jambes. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir passer sa jambe rafler le sol, en formant un cercle ; surement un coup violent destiner à briser ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'arrête pas l'élan qui me saisit : je fracasse le crâne de Damian avec le métal dur de mon Bô-jitsu.

Il est déstabilisé, titube jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de retrouver appui sur le mur. J'aperçois un filet de sang couler de ses cheveux. Mais le temps n'est pas à la pitié. Et je remporte un point dans ce combat à mort.

Il est temps que cela finisse au plus vite. Car pour moi la victoire ne sera pas la mort, mais de retrouver Batman, coincer ce malfrat, et de lui prouver à quel point je vaux mieux que Damian. Alors il comprendra que ce gosse est incontrôlable et incapable. Je me délecte un instant de cette pensée et me re-concentre sur le combat.

Je m'avance vers lui. Il feins de ne pas me voir. Au dernier moment, à quelques mètres de lui, il se baisse, prenant aux pièges mes jambes avec les siennes dont il le seul à connaitre la technique. Je perds l'équilibre, et encore une fois, mon corps vient s'échouer sur le sol et le mur. Mon crâne heurte la jointure des deux murs, amplifiant alors la douleur de l'impact. Je sens mon arme s'échapper de mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à la retenir car mon esprit est assommé pour la énième fois.

Grâce à quelques secondes de lucidité, j'étudie mes chances de réplique, mais Damian vient me voler ce temps précieux. Il s'est effondré sur moi, positionnant ses jambes autour de mon bassin, tel un piège mortel. Une sensation bizarre réveille mon esprit et mon corps. Je réalise alors que Damian est en train de placer une prise digne des assassins sur moi. Cette prise où les jambes étouffent l'adversaire en serrant le plus fort possible et le plus longtemps.

Damian canalise toute sa force pour serrer ses jambes autour de moi. Je sens déjà le souffle me manquer. Mon premier réflexe est de les déserrer. La situation ne me permet pas d'exprimer une quelconque pudeur. Je pose mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour mieux défaire la prise. Il faut que je régularise mon souffle pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Sa force n'est pas illimité. Si ne ce n'est pas moi qui tombe dans son piège mortel, il finira bien par s'affaiblir.

Mais ma tentative d'échappatoire ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Damian "enlace" ses bras autour des miens. Il rends alors mes muscles inutiles. Je sens ses mains se joindront derrière mon dos. Sa force se quadruple.

Dans mon état normal, j'aurais été répugné de me sentir si proche physiquement de ce môme. Mais c'est une opportunité pour mesurer sa force. Je constate que nous sommes à arme égale.

Je réussis à prendre des filets d'air en basculant ma tête en arrière. Le sang commence à se bloquer dans mon crâne. La circulation sanguine est affolée, elle me fait voir des mouches par milliers voler devant mes yeux. Une sorte de malaise s'impose en moi. Non, il ne faut pas que je m'évanouisse ! Je ne cèderais pas.

"Il ne t'en faut plus pour très longtemps maintenant ! Laisse moi abréger tes souffrances Drake !"

Ses paroles me font paniquer. Je bascule ma tête en avant pour aller à la rencontre de ses yeux, et lire ce qu'il compte faire en réalité. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un rictus sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne viennent se coller aux miennes. Il met tellement de force dans cet impact physique que mon nez se trouve écrasé contre sa joue et ma tête heurter contre mur. La jointure ne me permet pas de tourner la tête pour échapper à son étreinte mortelle, ni même de la reculer.

Ses lèvres sont douces et menaçantes. Il use de techniques pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Il vacille sa tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une faille. Je lutte du mieux que je peux, mais cet effort sous "apnée" est redoutable.

Ce jeu érotique me rend mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'embrasser l'être aimé en étant consentant. Comme si je pouvais l'être avec ce minable. En revanche, je ne serais définir ce que lui pense de cet acte intime : ses mouvements de tête sont digne d'une personne prête à jouir de ces caresses.

J'aurais aimé ne pas céder, mais le souffle me manque trop pour faire des manières : j'ouvre la bouche et respire ce qu'il peut contenir en lui. Son odeur s'imprègne à l'intérieur de moi, et une horrible sensation que jamais elle ne partira me glace le sang. Bien qu'il n'est pas très bonne odeur, une sensation nouvelle détourna mon attention.

Cet enflure aspire mon air !

Je ferme les yeux pour me focaliser sur la situation qui empire de seconde en seconde. Mon nez n'arrive pas à capturer l'air car sa joue l'a méthodiquement couvert.

Je sens mes muscles s'affaiblir et passer le relais à mon cerveau. Chercher une solution … chercher une solution … et vite ! Même la plus répugnante et affligeante serais la bienvenue.

Pendant que j'étudie l'urgence de la situation et la situation elle-même, j'utilise ma langue pour localiser la sienne.

Une idée me vient.

Les quelques secondes de lucidité qui me sont offerts sont bénéfiques.

Alors que le contact de ma chair avec la sienne me donnent des frissons, un spasme de dégout secoue mon corps entier. Mon bassin s'est rapproché plus du sien, mon buste s'est collé plus encore et mes lèvres ont joué le rôle d'un baiser.

Je sens sa langue rentrer dans ma bouche. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je serre rapidement mes dents sur sa langue, refermant le seul piège en ma possession.

Un cris de stupeur résonne dans son gosier, qui est vite remplacé par des cris de douleur. Un cris de douleur se reconnait à son intonation grave.

Son étau se déserre légèrement, de quoi récupérer de l'air ; mais il tente néanmoins de ne pas lâcher prise.

La fierté me gagne et rends la force mentale dont j'avais besoin. Je mords encore plus férocement sa langue, utilisant en parallèle mes mains, toujours coincées entre ses jambes, pour me dégager. Je parviens à libérer mes voies respiratoires et le flux de sang. Mes jambes engourdit me piquent violemment. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Il me reste à libérer les bras.

Réalisant que la situation lui échappe, Damian relâche son étreinte mortelle et porte ses mains à mon visage. Il veut se dégager. Quel bonheur de sentir ce désespoir naître en lui ! Je suppose qu'il n'est pas très familier avec ce genre de sentiment. De quoi le déstabiliser encore plus.

L'arrivée massive de cet air dans mes bronches donne à mes muscles une force que je ne connaissais pas. Ils saisissent les poignets de Damian, près à donner un coup de poings, et le neutralise facilement. Mes jambes trouvent la force de nous soulever tous les deux. Je n'oublie pas de garder sa langue entre mes dents, tel un animal avide de chair.

Sans crier garde, mes muscles retrouvent instantanément leur véritable force, faisant basculer Damian et moi au sol. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui heurte le sol avec mon dos. Je me retrouve allongé sur lui. Mon poids lui a coupé la respiration pendant un cour instant. Son souffle nasal fouet ma joue.

Je me réjoui d'un tel reversement de situation. Je suis contre lui, allongé entre ses jambes, parcourant tout son corps d'enfant. Mes lèvres n'ont toujours pas quitté les siennes. Un liquide froid s'échappe de ma bouche. A en supposer la force de mes dents, je suppose que c'est du sang. Le sien. Ce mélange de salive et de sang entre lui et moi sonnent la fin du combat. Il ne peux plus bouger. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui coupe la langue ; s'il essaye de s'enlever, il se fera encore plus mal. Damian a perdu. J'ai gagné cette manche. Oui, car je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Damian ne s'avouera jamais vaincu.

Je plaque ses poignets au sol et pose encore plus le poids de mon corps sur le sien. Je sais qu'il est temps d'arrêter. Il ne bouge plus et il ne peux plus utiliser son corps pour se défendre.

Je ne suis pas un assassin comme lui. Je ne vais pas le tuer. Mais le sentir agonir me remplis de joie. Je suis fière de l'avoir vaincu ce soir. Et je serais encore plus fière de moi quand je le regarderais de loin agonir sur le sol, sans avoir brisé les valeurs de Batman pour les criminels : ne jamais les tuer, laisser faire la justice.

Finalement, après quelques secondes passés à délecter ma victoire, je déserre mes dents et lui rends ce qui lui revient de droit. Je vois une marque profonde faire le tour sa langue : l'empreinte de mes dents seront gravées à jamais sur lui. Il me fusille du regard sans trop de conviction. Il est sonné. Un rictus me dessina les lèvres. Oui je suis fière Damian de t'avoir faire mal ! Et encore plus fière de t'avoir volé le droit de parole en échange du baiser intime.

A mesure que je m'éloigne de son visage, de son corps et de lui entièrement, mon sourire s'agrandit et l'extase avec. Enfin Damian, je t'ai eu ! J'en oublie même à quel point la honte aurait dû me dévorer par toutes ses positions et contact que l'on a échangé ; mais la victoire surpasse cela.

"Ne te met plus jamais en travers de mon chemin !"

Sur ces paroles bien prononcé, le discours du champion, j'hésite un coup de grâce pour le laisser "dormir" dans cette maison abandonnée, juste en guise d'exemple suite à la nuit dernière. Mais je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est fatigué. Il ne tentera plus rien pour ce soir.

Calmement, je regagne la sortie de l'appartement. La température de mon corps chute brusquement. Après tous ces efforts, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les flocons de neige caressent mon visage. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir Damian allongé sur le sol. Sa silhouette m'indique qu'il bouge, il tente de se relever. Il n'est donc pas complètement sonné. Il sait qu'il pourra reprendre des forces uniquement à la Batcave. A l'heure qu'il est Batman doit déjà avoir arrêté le malfaiteur. Il faut donc rentrer à la "maison". Mais il pense peut-être que je l'attends pour l'y reconduire aussi.

Mais je ne le laisserais pas gâcher cette victoire en étant à mes côtés sur la moto.

Avant même que je ne le vois avancer d'un pas vers la porte, je suis déjà parti en direction de mon véhicule. Un faible cris de rage fait écho dans l'appartement vide.


	6. Renaissance

**Batcave & Manoir Wayne**

* * *

Enfin arrivé à la Batcave.

Ce trajet m'a semblé être une éternité après ce combat avec Damian.

Je gare la moto sur l'élévateur centrale. J'éteins le contact et le silence de la pièce m'englouti en son antre.

Alors que j'apprête à descendre de la selle, mes yeux quittent le guidon pour rencontrer ceux de Dick. Face à moi, les bras croisés, il attends à quelques mètres que je ne daigne le rejoindre. Son regard noir et sa posture impatiente m'annoncent que l'heure n'est pas à la fête. Il va sans doute nous faire payer l'abandon de la mission … enfin nous … moi seul puisque Damian est resté là-bas.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me suis déjà préparé à un tel affrontement justifié. Je me suis formulés des défenses. Mais je ne lui dirais pas que c'est Damian le fautif. Je veux voir jusqu'à quel point il me croit capable de le trahir, voir jusqu'à quel point il a encore confiance en moi. J'accepterais ses accusations même si au plus profond de moi, je ne souhaite que démolir Damian plus encore.

Je m'approche de lui lentement. Je commence à enlever la bride de mon casque. Pour l'instant, il ne peux pas voir distinctement les traits de mon visage. Il ne peux pas voir la déception que j'éprouve en le voyant porter le costume de Batman. Il a retiré le masque qui repose à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il ne peux pas voir non plus à quel point l'espoir m'anime de le revoir en Nightwing, de le revoir proche de moi, comme avant.

J'arrive à sa hauteur. Je retire mon casque et le pose sur le support proche de moi. Mes yeux vont ensuite à l'encontre de Dick, qui n'a pas bronché jusqu'ici. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de prendre une bouffé d'air qu'il me saisit par le col, m'entrainant jusqu'au bout de la pièce où mon dos heurte à nouveau un mur. Je sens la douleur, auparavant disparut, de mon échine resurgir. Plus que jamais, mon dos me fait mal. Sa force est considérablement plus élevé que Damian. Et il ne s'est pas contrôlé. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors qu'il n'en sait rien. Je dissimule cette douleur comme je sais le faire, seul un petit gémissement et un filet d'air me trahissent.

Il me suspens dans les air utilisant le mur pour appui. Son visage est à la hauteur du mien, son souffle irrégulier heurte mon visage. La douleur de mon dos s'amplifie de seconde en seconde. Alors je prends appui sur ses bras en posant les miens. Il comprends que ce mouvement n'est ni une agression ni une envie de me dégager de sa prise, il n'y prête pas attention. Je lis sur son visage qu'il aimerais justement que je me débatte, mais il comprends rapidement que j'accepte ses reproches.

"Où est-il Tim ? Où est Damian ?"

Je sens de la retenue dans ses paroles. Il aimerais crier, me hurler dessus, voire pire … mais Dick ne portera jamais la main sur moi. Nous avons vécu beaucoup trop de choses ensembles pour qu'il fasse une telle chose. Même le silence était notre parole. Aujourd'hui, je ne serais dire s'il en ai de même, mais un acte violent envers moi est inimaginable.

Comme un père s'inquiète pour son fils, il agit de façon "normal". Il se demande pourquoi je rentre seul alors que nous étions supposé être ensemble durant la mission. Il doit déjà imaginer que je suis l'auteur d'un drame. Où l'inverse s'il éprouve encore une quelconque amitié envers moi. Mais ce gamin n'est pas le sien et je ne parviens pas à discerner s'il s'inquiète réellement.

"Il est resté là-bas !"

L'indifférence dans ma voix l'étonne quelque peu. Je souris intérieurement de ce mensonge. Oui, il est véritablement resté là-bas, mais pas par choix, comme le sous-entend le sens de la phrase.

"Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené ?"

Mon poids semble lui faire souffrir. Je sens son torse se coller au mien dans le but d'alléger sa prise. Ce contact soudain me rend mal à l'aise : sans doute ai-je trop souffert de pression physique pour ce soir.

Sa voix profonde fait vibrer mon esprit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui mentir. Je le respect trop pour ça. Et il l'apprendra d'un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. Même si je désire vraiment qu'il ne connaisse rien à l'affaire, je me trouve pris au piège et n'ai d'autres choix que d'avouer. Plus j'hésite à lui répondre, plus son regard m'accuse d'atrocité que je n'ai pas fait. Autant jouer la carte du Robin honnête à la place du Robin fidèle aux missions.

"Il m'a attaqué Dick ! Il m'a propulsé dans un appartement et m'a attaqué ! On s'est battu pendant que tu suivais la cible ! Crois-moi j'aurais préféré continuer la mission mais Damian ne me laissais pas faire. Je l'ai laissé derrière parce qu'il aurait pu m'attaquer pendant que je conduisais … "

A chaque mots, je m'en voulais de pleurer de la sorte devant lui. Mais plus je lui expliquais, plus je me convainquais de faire comédien si la place du deuxième Robin venait à disparaitre. Dick me regarde sans broncher. Il essaye de dissocier le vrai du faux, mais je doute qu'il y parvienne même avec ses talents de détective. J'ai aussi été formé avec les mêmes armes que lui.

Aussi vite qu'il se lasse de comprendre mon discours, son attention se pose sur un autre élément. Son nez se crispe et ses yeux balayent mon torse et mon visage. Il parcours de gauche à droite mon cou, activant ses abdos pour mieux couvrir toute la zone. Malgré l'épaisse couche de son costume et du mien qui nous séparent, j'arrive à deviner les mouvements de ses muscles. Son souffle effleure ma peau. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine. Je ne serais dire si c'est du plaisir ou de la crainte. Damian vient de me traumatiser pour ce soir.

Je sens son souffle remonter vers ma joue. Une épaisse couche de chaleur affole mon sang, me donnant une agréable sensation de réconfort. Je vois son visage passer furtivement devant mes yeux avant qu'il ne répète son geste sur mon autre joue. Mes muscles commencent à se détendre. Mais la douleur de mon dos rappel à l'ordre et force mes bras à rester plaqués contre ceux de Dick. Je sens ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Cette sensation me fait littéralement oublier la douleur. Il effleure mes lèvres avec tellement de tendresse. Je n'ose bouger de peur de rendre ce moment désastreux. Ses lèvres touchent mes commissures et une légère aspiration les rafraîchit. Je sens un spasme en moi me forcer à les coller mais je lutte pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère fragile. Je profite que ce soit Dick qui mène la danse. Il s'approche encore plus. Nous pourrions échanger un baiser, mais l'infime distance qui nous sépare ne nous le permet pas. Je me délecte de son odeur qui n'a pas changer avec le temps. Je me délecte de le sentir proche de moi, humain, comme je le connaissais autrefois. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour que j'éprouve envers lui, mais bien un lien particulier où la fierté ne sera jamais remis en cause.

"Et vous avez fait bien plus que de vous battre !"

Ce murmure réveille mon esprit perdu par le plaisir. Je décèle un reproche de jalousie, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Ce reproche me glace le sang. Il vient de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé et vient m'en accuser.

Il me lâche d'un seul coup. J'atterris brusquement sur les flancs. Le temps de me remettre de ce changement de situation, il est déjà parti, enfourchant la moto que je venais de garer et activa l'engin. Je me lève lentement, essayant de trouver une réaction digne de la situation, mais je resta bouche bée et bête sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Je me sens brusquement inutile ici. J'inspecte les environs pour voir si quelqu'un venait d'assister à la scène, mais personne. La douleur de mon dos me rappel qu'il est l'heure de se reposer. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et laisse mes pas guider mon corps fatigué vers ma chambre. Toujours ce couloir sombre et froid. Je doute que dans toutes les pièces de ce manoir il y ai de la vie. Celui-là me fait penser à un couloir de la mort. Seules les fenêtres apportent un peu d'humanité. Soudain, les rayons de la lune dessinent les traits d'un corps. Alfred se tenait là, marchant en direction opposé, puis s'arrêtait quand il m'aperçut.

"Bonsoir Master Tim ! Puis-je vous être utile ?"

"Bonsoir Alfred. Non merci, j'ai juste besoin de repos."

"Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre ?"

"Ça va aller !"

Cet homme a le don de détecter les faiblesses des gens. Pas étonnant que la famille Wayne lait engagé.

"Bonne nuit Master Tim !"

"Al ! …"

"Oui Master Tim ?"

"… Pourquoi est-ce … comment Dick Grayson a-t-il pu changer autant ? Tu le reconnais toi ?"

Ma soudaine envie de confession m'étonne. Pourtant je n'aime pas déranger ce vieil homme avec nos histoires, mais il est le seul à connaitre chacun d'entre nous dans les moindres détails. C'est le seul homme de la "Bat-family" à avoir partager plus que des années avec les quatre jeunes garçons que Bruce a recueillit.

"Il arrive parfois que des situations changent entièrement un homme Master Tim !"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Master Dick a changer le jours où ses parents sont mort devant de ses yeux. Et il a encore changer le jour où il apprit que Master Bruce soit décédé. "

"Mais il n'est pas mort Alfred ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi pas vrai ?"

"Je le crois aussi Master Tim. Mais Master Dick n'a pas souffert de la même façon que vous n'avez dût vous séparer de vos parents. Master Dick garde cette image en lui qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Il n'a pas pu garder cet espoir que Master Bruce Wayne puisse un jour lui aussi revenir."

Sa voix douce et mélancolique me poignarde le coeur. Alfred a raison. Je n'avais jamais songé à cela. Cette triste vérité reconduit toute la haine que j'avais pour lui, sur moi, et moi seul. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide. Douter de Dick a ce point. Et dire que je lui en voulait de ne plus me comprendre en tant qu'ami, mais je ne vaux pas mieux. J'aurais voulu laisser cet élan me conduire auprès de Dick et lui exprimer tout mon regret. Mais il est trop tard pour le faire maintenant. J'attendrais son retour.

"Ne soyez pas trop sévère envers lui Master Tim. Il l'est déjà beaucoup trop envers lui-même. Il a autant besoin de vous à ses côtés qu'il n'a besoin de croire en Batman."

"Merci Al."

Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à entendre mon souffle mal articulé. Mon esprit s'est apaisé en écoutant ses paroles d'homme sage. Je revois les moments que l'on a passé et je constate a quel point j'étais à côté du VRAI malaise. Il ne disais rien, il gardais tout pour lui. Peut-être qu'il ne veux pas que je porte son fardeau. Il mérite d'être LE Batman.

"Bonne nuit Master Tim !"

Mon silence a dû être trop long pour qu'il me quitte de la sorte. Je lui renvoi sa politesse un peu tardivement car je ne le vois déjà plus dans le couloir. Je reprends la route vers ma chambre. Mais ce ne devrait pas être ma chambre. Je ne mérite pas autant de prestige quand je l'exige à autrui, alors que moi-même j'en suis incapable.

Avant de verrouiller ma chambre, je jette un coup d'oeil alentour. Mais rapidement je me souviens que Damian n'est pas là, je peux donc respirer tranquille. Et je peux surtout réfléchir tranquille. Personne ne me surprendra être moi-même. Je profite de la brise qui s'incruste dans ma chambre pour laisser mon esprit se libérer. J'étends mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps jusqu'à ce que mon dos craque de douleur. Instinctivement, je m'allonge sur le matelas, étends mes jambes jusqu'à atteindre l'autre bout et pose ma tête contre l'oreiller.

Un souffle m'échappe. Je suis bien. Mon dos se crispe un moment mais parviens rapidement à se relâcher. La douleur est toujours présente mais le mal est moindre. Je laisse passer quelques secondes pour effacer mes craintes et mes douleurs. Mon cerveau se vide, je ne pense plus.

Dick apparut dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet mais sa présence illumina la pièce. Je me leva de ma position pour me retrouver assis sur le lit. Son apparition m'étonna mais j'étais content de le voir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu en cette heure tardive ? Il s'approcha du lit et vint s'assoir près de moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps envahir mon lit. Il porta tout de suite une main à mon visage, l'air grave. Son regard scrutais les miens en profondeur.

"Tu as fait cauchemar Tim ! Ça va ?"

Sa voix douce me réconforta. Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de sa question mais j'appréciais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Son souffle était légèrement irrégulier, peut-être a-t-il couru avant d'arriver ici.

"Euh … Oui ! Mais je ne rêvais pas !"

"Tu as le sommeil profond Tim ! Tu criais ! On aurait dit que quelqu'un te faisait du mal !"

Il prononçait sa dernier phrase en m'enlaçant fortement contre lui où son visage s'encastra entre mon épaule et ma nuque.

"Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends Tim !"

"Oui Nightwing !"

Prononcer son nom de combat effaça son étreinte contre moi et m'adressa à nouveau son profond regard.

"Appel-moi Dick, Tim !"

J'approuva en signe de tête. Il replaça immédiatement sa tête entre ma nuque et me serra derechef contre lui. Je sentais son torse nu contre moi. Peut-être était-il déjà rentré depuis longtemps pour ne plus avoir son costume sur lui.

Je répondis à son étreinte en le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Sa présence à mes côtés me rendais invincible. Lui et moi, personne ne pourra se mettre au travers de notre chemin. Une sorte de fusion nous unissait psychologiquement. Je sentais son corps devenir mien et vise et versa. Je ne voulais pas relâcher mon étreinte, jamais.

"Tu pourra à jamais compter sur moi ! Tu pourra même me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais ! … "

Je le serrais plus encore contre moi. Une larme m'échappa. Mais je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de pleurer, mais ce moment magique serais à jamais gravé en moi.

"… Tim ! …"

Prononcer mon prénom le fit reculer. Il me regardais de plus près. J'étais quelque peu intimidé mais ne décrochait pas mon regard pour autant.

"… Demande moi ce que tu veux ! A n'importe quel moment !"

Il murmura ses paroles. Mes tympans appréciaient ce volume et cette douceur. Son odeur enveloppa mes narines, puis s'imprima a jamais en moi. Je gravais ses promesses dans ma mémoire pour ne plus jamais les oublier.

Ses lèvres se plaqua d'un coup sur les miennes. Je ne savais comment réagir. Je me laissais faire. J'appréciais cet élan d'affection. Mais il les enleva aussi vite. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi.

"Pour chasser les mauvais rêves !"

Un sourire lui dessina magnifiquement son visage. Je le contemplais dans les moindre détails. Je lui rendit son sourire. Il semblait content de voir que j'avais aimé son acte. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi, mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir le stoppa net, notre attention se fixa sur la porte entrouverte. Des pieds chaussés noir surgit avant de laisser place à une ombre massive.

Des bruits de pas me font sursauter. Je m'assis précipitamment sur le lit.

Je me suis endormi.

Un rêve. Non, un souvenir.

L'époque où Nightwing et moi étions proche. L'époque où je venais d'être accueillit par Bruce Wayne. J'étais jeune à ce moment-là. Nightwing était venu pour m'apaiser après ce cauchemar. Et c'est en cet instant que j'ai senti en lui un véritable ami. Nous avions vécu quelques missions ensemble, et en très peu de temps, on s'est vite fait confiance.

Les bruits de pas recommencent. Je me tourne vers la porte fermée à clef. Je me lève précipitamment pour coller mon oreille sur le bois. Les pas s'éloignent légèrement. J'attends une résonance stratégique du couloir pour ouvrir la porte sans être remarqué. Depuis le temps que je vis ici, je connais les astuces pour être aussi léger qu'un assassin.

Je passe ma tête hors de la pièce et arrive à percevoir Dick, portant Damian dans ses bras, marcher en direction de la chambre du gamin. La frénésie du détective qui traque sa cible me parcours tout le corps. Je me mets alors à les suivre. J'ai besoin de parler à Dick et je sens que c'est ce soir pour lui confesser mon idiotie. Il m'en veut d'avoir laissé Damian dans la rue. Je ne peux attendre une autre situation pour placer ces mots lourds d'excuses.

Je me cache dans l'angle de couloir, où Dick ouvre la porte de Damian et pénètre à l'intérieur. Je vais attendre sa sortie pour l'intercepter. Mais rester cacher derrière le mur serait ridicule. Avec ma confession, les mots n'auraient pas le même sens si je n'assumais pas ma présence ici. Je gonfle mes poumons, fixe le mur devant moi pour mieux canaliser mon alter égo, et me décolle du mur pour marcher au milieu du couloir. J'hésite à me retrouver en face de la porte. Mes jambes continuent à marcher lentement mais ne s'arrêtent pas.

Je ne comprends pas cette réaction qui nait en moi. Je suis pris d'un élan de curiosité. Je veux voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur même s'il ne fait que poser le misérable corps sur un lit moelleux. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de la porte, j'entends des murmures de voix. Une voix aigu essaye d'articuler des mots. Damian s'est donc réveillé. Pour autant, je suis content d'entendre le résultat de ma vengeance. On dirais un gamin qui vient d'apprendre à parler. Dans le cas de Damian, ça ne choque pas vraiment.

J'arrive à voir l'intérieur par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le visage de Dick et le corps de Damian sont les seuls éléments que je parviens à trouver. Cela me suffit amplement.

Damian a saisi le col du costume de Batman. Le visage de Dick est au-dessus du sien. Encore une fois, il a enlever uniquement son masque. Il lui murmure … il tente d'articuler des directives. Dick n'a d'autres choix que de l'écouter. Je sais que je ne dois pas agir. Le voir saisir Dick de cette manière me mets hors de moi. Mais il faut que je me contrôle, prendre exemple sur le maître. Je parviens à déceler quelques mots venant de Damian :

"Tim … dois … anéantir … pas … choix … "

J'en étais sûr. Ce misérable à tourné la situation en sa faveur. Et s'il ne parvient à m'affaiblir avant de me tuer, quelqu'un d'autre devra le faire à se place. Mais pour rien au monde il ne laisserais quelqu'un d'autre m'achever. Malheureusement pour lui, je sais que Dick ne fera jamais rien qui puisse me mettre en danger. En j'en ai encore plus la certitude depuis que ce souvenir a ressurgit.

Mais Dick acquiesce. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Peut-être est-ce du bluffe ? Oui, ça ne peut rien être d'autre.

"Fais … ce que … tu … dois … faire …"

Sa voix trainant me monte à la tête. Je voudrais détruire cette voix de démon. Elle me glace le sang à chaque lettre.

Damian a posé une main sur le haut du crâne de Dick. Il tient fermement les cheveux entre ses doigts. Il semble pousser sa tête. Dick s'efface. Mais je sais qu'il est toujours proche de Damian car son bras tendu m'indique sa direction. Subitement, je vois les mains de Batman remonter le haut du costume de Damian. Il laisse apparaître son corps nu. Les mains gantées s'arrêtent à sa nuque, où celui-ci balance la tête en arrière comme pour simuler un jouïssement. Je comprends rapidement ce qui se passe. Et l'envie de dégobiller me chatouille le gosier. Je garde néanmoins mon regard sur ce tableau monstrueux, espérant au plus profond de moi que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Ce sont les gémissements de Damian et les aller-retour des mains gantées sur le corps nu qui effacent cet espoir.

Je ne peux pas en voir d'avantage. D'instinct, je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit et cours, aussi légèrement que je peux, en direction de la porte du manoir.

A la rencontre de l'air extérieur, je laisse le dégoût s'exprimer librement. Un crie strident se mélange au calme du soir. A sa suite, des larmes naissantes. Ma vision se trouble et je ne reconnaît pas où je marche. Mes jambes avancent d'elles : loin d'ici, il faut que je fuis ce manoir. Elles me guident dans les bas-fonds du territoire Wayne. Mes abdos se crispent, ma gorge se serre, ma voix s'enroue et je perds la notion de l'orientation. Je marche droit devant moi sans me préoccuper du reste. Je tente d'effacer ces images ignobles de ma tête qui font défaut à ce souvenir si précieux.

Mon pieds tape contre une pierre qui sort du sol. Je m'arrête aussitôt, concentrant le reste de mes pensées sur cet obstacle. Depuis longtemps, je ne crois plus au hasard. Chaque chose à un rôle précis dans cet univers et si cette pierre m'arrête à cet endroit, il y a une raison. Je relève la tête, scrute les alentours mais tout est encore brouillé. Une minuscule forme à ma droite m'interpelle. Elle me rappelle quelque chose. J'ai déjà vu cette ombre auparavant. J'essuie mes larmes, prends une profonde inspiration et stoppe un instant mes sanglots.

La tombe de Bruce Wayne. Mes jambes m'ont emmenés jusqu'au cimetière Wayne. Je suis entouré de pierres tombales. Mon attention reste fixé sur l'unique pierre tombale où le nom m'est si cher.

RIP Bruce Wayne

Je m'accroupie devant la tombe, un pincement au coeur. Mes larmes se sont immédiatement arrêtés et mon esprit s'est vidé. Ma rage s'est évaporée. Cette pierre tombale m'a envoûté.

Je suis furieux que Bruce Wayne m'est abandonné ici, mais il ne l'a pas voulu. Même si je n'acceptais pas toujours ses méthodes de fonctionnement, il étais toujours là pour moi. Il m'a fait grandir et aimer. Je pourchassais les malfrats pour la justice, mais depuis, je les pourchasse pour me venger. Encore plus aujourd'hui pour montrer mes valeurs à Nightwing.

Bruce … tu étais tout pour moi. Tu n'a pas pu être mort ! Batman ne meurt jamais ! Tu es là quelque part. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'empêche de revenir parmi nous, mais je le sais. Cette certitude s'est gravé en moi et tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené, je te chercherais. Oui. Je te cherchais dans le monde entier. Alors que tu tentais de localiser mon père disparut, je supportais ton premier remplaçant : Jean-Paul Valley. Je lui ai montré qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et il a échoué. Je ne pourrais pas me battre contre Nightwing. Toi seul est capable de reprendre ta place.

Toutes ces pensées me rendent plus fort. Les phrases calme d'Alfred me reviennent, et je me sens mûrir d'un coup. Je comprends mieux le sens des choses maintenant. Batman a toujours eu besoin d'un équipier. Nightwing s'est trouvé son Robin, et toi Bruce Wayne, tu es le Batman solitaire. Je serais de nouveau ton Robin. Je vais partir à ta rencontre, te ramener et tu pourra de nouveau veiller sur ta cité.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, jure que ma mission ne sera terminé que lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé, et prends cette brise d'air pur que le ciel envoi pour m'encourager. Je gonfle mes poumons au maximum. Mon corps se régénère, je sens un nouveau moi naître. Plus fort … plus mature … plus prêt …

Je fais vibrer une dernière fois mes cordes vocales, laisser échapper un cri de guerre intense, libérant les derniers sentiments qui perturbaient mon esprit. Mes muscles se crispent à l'intensité de mon cri.

Le ciel et la terre raisonnent avec moi.


	7. Confession

**Gotham City**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Le soir même où j'ai quitté le manoir Wayne, je me suis réfugié dans un appartement vide. J'ai appris qu'il ne se vendait pas depuis plusieurs années à cause de sa situation : prostituées, dealers, … J'ai donc décider de me baser ici, le temps de trouver mieux ailleurs … le temps de faire le deuil de cette séparation.

J'essaye de retrouver une vie "normale". Le jour, je me promène dans les rues, revisite les rues simples et tranquilles, redécouvre les transports en communs (oui, Bruce détestait que l'on se mêlent autant à la foule), re-vie les tracas du quotidien. Je me sens comme un gosse qui sort du cocoon familiale. Je me réjoui de savoir que moi aussi je peux faire partie de cette vie. Le soir, en revanche, je remet le costume Robin et traque les petits délits impunis. Sortir le soir et voler d'immeuble en immeuble pour servir la justice sera toujours une partie intégrante de moi-même.

Mais ce costume m'évoque trop de souvenirs. Aussi bien positifs que négatifs, et je veux en garder que les bons côtés. Depuis quelques jours déjà, je réfléchis à un nouveau costume. Je gribouille quelques dessins, quelques motifs. Je n'ai aucunes idées du nouveau nom, ni du logo, mais seulement des couleurs : Noir pour se fondre dans la nuit, Rouge pour signaler le danger de ma présence et le Jaune pour l'espoir. Je ne veux pas me rapprocher de celui de Batman, ni de Nightwing.

Il se fait tard, il est temps de sortir, traquer le crime. J'enfile mon costume, mon masque et attrape mes gadgets au vol, saute par le fenêtre et m'agrippe le mur d'en face. Je monte jusqu'au toit, fait une pause un instant, utilise mes jumelles pour repérer un délit, mais rien. Alors, je cours jusqu'au bout du toit, saute et utilise mon grappin pour monter plus rapidement le building d'en face. Je cours à nouveau, et effectue ces acrobaties sur plusieurs distances. J'évite avec précautions les repères de Batman, car il connait quelques rues très réputés pour les crimes, et moi j'en connais d'autres qui ne l'intéresse pas.

Je reprends mon souffle une seconde sur un toit. Je sors mes jumelles et balaye le panorama. Je ne vois toujours rien. Mais un bruit étouffé me parvient. Je garde le silence pour mieux localiser par l'ouïe. Lentement, je dirige mon corps vers le bruit, puis utilise mes jumelles. Oui, je crois entendre le cris d'une femme au loin. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je préfère vérifier. Je saute à nouveau d'immeuble en immeuble, utilisant uniquement mon ouïe pour me guider. Je m'approche d'un port. L'eau de la mer me monte aux narines. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce changement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué de combat sur un port. Ces occasions étaient trop rare. Les méthodes de combats sont les mêmes mais je ne suis pas sûr de penser à toutes ces failles. Dans un immeuble abandonné, je serais comment sont fait les mur et pourrais les utiliser en ma faveur. Ici, je devrais improviser avec quelques notions.

Du haut de l'immeuble, j'aperçois la femme qui se fait agresser par trois malfrats. Ils sont habillés de la même façon. Sans doute un gang. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour agir. Je me lance dans les airs et utilise ma cape, comme Batman me l'a appris, pour planer et me diriger. J'atterris sur le bord de mer, un plancher de bois surmonte les vagues où les bateaux sont accrochés. De faibles lumières révèlent la scène qui se produit devant mes yeux. Je suis à quelques pas d'eux. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, trop occupé à voler son sac et réclamer l'irréparable.

"Eh vous ! Lâchez-la immédiatement ! Je ne le répèterais pas !"

Le son de ma voix résonna suffisamment fort pour que l'attention des malfrats se tournent sur moi. Leurs regards se posent sur mon arme déployée, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste, ils n'attendirent pas un second avertissement pour lâcher le gibier et se tourner vers moi. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour couvrir une zone d'attaque autour de ma position. Je reste sur mes gardes et me prépare à servir la justice. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir si facilement. Une fois le combat fini, je les livre à la police, où Gordon se fera une joie de s'occuper du dossier.

Avec une adresse étonnante, que je ne soupçonnais pas en les voyant, ils sortirent un sabre de leur dos. L'étonnement me cloua au sol un instant, jusqu'à ce que des ombres bougent derrière eux : d'autres personnages du même type se dévoilent et s'alignent de la même manière. Je suis encerclé de ces énergumènes qui semblent connaître la pratique du sabre. Ils ont bougé si rapidement et en silence, que j'étais loin de me douter du nombre : ils sont au moins une vingtaine à me tenir en joue. Une boule de salive racle mon gosier, me procurant une désagréable sensation que ce fut un piège.

Je fixe toujours du regard l'un des premiers combattant. J'essaye de déceler en lui le degrés de haine qu'il puisse avoir. Rien en cet instant présent ne me permet de comprendre pourquoi je me serais fait autant d'ennemis. Ils ne sont pas très bavard non plus. Je ne pourrais rien tirer d'eux.

"Pas de problèmes, je m'occupe des copains aussi !"

Mon air amusé me trompe quelque peu. Batman m'a toujours appris de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi, mais ici, il serait dur de camoufler l'effroi qui me traverse le corps. Même en supposant qu'ils n'ont pas une grande maîtrise du sabre, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je puisse tenir tête. Fuir me serais inutile : ils me traquerais. L'un d'eux se décide à avancer vers moi. Je serre plus encore mon arme.

Sans que je prenne garde, il commence le combat en tranchant l'air près de moi, où j'eu à peine le temps d'esquiver et sauver mon bras gauche. Mon regard hébété me paralysa un instant, mais le danger de la situation active mon bras, où le Bô-jitsu achève sa course sur la colonne de l'ennemi. Il vacille légèrement vers l'avant mais retrouve l'équilibre. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il leva son sabre et tenta d'atteindre ma nuque en formant un arc de cercle. Je réussis à l'éviter en penchant vers l'arrière, d'instinct j'effectue une souplesse arrière et m'éloigne de lui. C'est un autre qui décida de prendre le relais et m'adressa un violent coup de coude sur l'omoplate.

Leur rapidité et souplesse m'indiquent immédiatement l'origine de ses malfrats : la ligue des assassins ; en un mot : Damian. Je comprends mieux le surnombre et le silence de leur parole. Mais je comprends aussi que je n'ai aucunes chances, seul, face à eux. Ils sont déjà deux contre moi, les autres attendant leur tour. J'esquive du mieux que je peux, et contre-attaquant quand j'en ai l'opportunité.

J'entends le bruit tranchant de leur lame proche de mes tympans : ils ne sont jamais loin de me blesser … ou pire. J'utilise mes meilleurs cartes pour éviter leur attaques. L'un des deux s'accroupis devant moi et lance ses jambes pour heurter mes articulations, mais, à temps, j'utilise son dos pour effectuer une souplesse avant, et les extensions de mes muscles pour me propulser hors de leur cercle. Contrarié, ils se retournent tous par stupeur et se dispersent. Ils tentent de reformer un cercle mais je n'ai pas le temps d'étudier leur nouvelle position qu'un troisième entre dans l'arène et vient achever son sabre contre le sol, où j'aurais dû être la cible. Le deuxième cours vers moi, le premier referme le piège, ils se préparent à sauter en même temps sur moi. J'ai le temps de rouler vers l'avant et d'établir une stratégie : alors qu'ils achèvent leur course misérablement, j'utilise mon arme pour frapper leurs crânes par le dessus. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'esquiver car ils ne connaissent pas mon arme personnelle : je suis apte à la déployer quand bon me semble. A cela, s'ajoute deux camarades en plus pour venger leurs camarades. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que les trois assassins préparent, je cherche une issue, mais les autres ombres se précipitent aussi vers moi pour refermer le champs des possibilités. Je sens mon heure arriver …

Un bruit de métal résonne dans mes tympans puis se répercute dans tout le port. J'ose un regard derrière moi, un frisson me paralyse. Une ombre noire se tient là, où une bande bleu orne ses épaules. La lumière me révèle des forment musclés. Un peu plus loin, deux bâtons de métal tiennent à distance des lames aiguisées. Elle vient de parer les coups mortels qui m'attendaient.

Nightwing

Non ce n'est pas Dick ayant le rôle de Batman … mais le Dick qui redevient lui-même. Nightwing est de retour à mes côtés.

Il repousse les armes ennemis avec difficultés mais parvient à dégager leur prise, avant de prendre une position de défense. Nous sommes dos à dos. Même si j'apprécie sa présence, je me méfie de la raison qui l'amène. Son apparition soudaine me parait suspect : comment savait-il que je serais ici ? M'a-t-il suivit ? Pour quel but ? Ou, a-t-il réussit à connaitre le plan de Damian ?

"Je n'ai pas besoin toi ! Je m'en sors très bien !"

"Ce n'est pas qui paraissait de loin !"

Réponse facile. Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi il est là et pourquoi il m'aide après toutes horreurs que j'ai pu voir, mais un assassin tente une attaque aérienne sur moi. Je l'esquive, donnant le départ au combat, mais cette fois, tous les assassins s'y mettent en même temps.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Nightwing et moi tenons difficilement tête aux assassins, un son strident résonne où chacun d'entre eux stoppent net tout mouvement. Alors que nous étions prêt à lancer notre attaque, Nightwing et moi restons cloué sur place, forçant cet élan à mourir en nous. Je balaye des yeux les environs pour localiser l'origine du bruit et l'être qui se cache derrière.

Une ombre surgit au loin du port et fini par révéler …

TALIA ?

Elle avance élégamment vers nous, ses sujets se courbent devant son passage. Un sourire tords son visage ainsi que ses yeux noirs, plissé par la vengeance qui demeure en elle. Elle laisse une distance correcte entre nous. Elle ne daigne pas prendre contact mais se délecte de la crainte qui nous saisit. Elle ne fais scruter longuement les pantins de Batman.

" Talia Al Guhl ! Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins … Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Bruce Wayne !"

La voix grave de Nightwing coupe ce silence trop pesant.

"Voyons Nightwing ! J'oserais faire une telle chose au père de mon enfant ? Si je le voulais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !"

Sa voix est semblable à celle de Damian. Je sens une force monter dans mes mains, qui sert le Bô-jitsu, prêt à attaquer. Mais je suis nettement en force inférieur par rapport à tous ces assassins dans les parages.

"Comment va Damian ?"

"Dis nous ce que tu sais sur sa mort !"

"Autant que toi Nightwing, je te l'ai dit !"

Elle esquisse un sourire plus forcé sur son affirmation. Son visage ressemble au démon. Elle me glace le sang.

"En revanche, je suis venue pour une chose … "

Elle pointe son doigt sur moi et continu.

"… Drake : Laisse mon fils tranquille ! La prochaine fois, je ne laissera pas l'opportunité à ton ami d'intervenir !"

Sa voix est devenu rauque et sévère. Je suis sur le point d'agir, mais Nightwing plaque une main sur mon ventre pour m'en dissuader.

"Réponds-moi !"

Nightwing insiste mais il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus d'elle.

Elle tourne les talons, ses cheveux flottent dans les airs, et le bruit strident resurgit.

"N'essayez pas de nous suivre !"

Sur cet avertissement, le port se vide d'un seul coup, les ombres vengeresses se sont effacés. Je redécouvre l'ambiance véritable d'un port tard dans la nuit. L'odeur de la mer vient de nouveau chatouiller mon nez : le danger est écarté pour de bon.

"Tim … je tiens à m'excuser ! …"

Il se tourne lentement vers moi et m'adresse un regard sincère.

"J'ai utilisé la haine de Damian contre toi pour qu'il puisse me livrer Talia ! Seul je n'y serais pas parvenu ! Je devais la questionner !"

Cette soudaine révélation me laisse perplexe. Que penser, que répondre ? Où est le faux et le vrai des semaines passés en sa présence ? Je suis décontenancé. Ma seule réponse est ce regard dans ses yeux que je n'ai pas quitté.

"J'espère que tu me pardonne !"

"Ouais … bien sûr !"

Je ne savais quoi répondre d'autres. Ces jours m'ont été difficiles pour me convaincre que Dick n'était plus rien pour moi, mais il vient de me redonner le doute. Je ne supporte pas cette situation, je suis prêt à partir, regagner mon appartement et me repenser à tout ça.

Avant que je ne puisse m'échapper, il me saisit le bras, rapprochant mon corps près du sien. Ma réaction ne lui a pas satisfaite. Il approche son visage près du mien, mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, je me dégage de sa prise et lui lance sur un ton rancunier :

"Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?"

Je me lance dans les airs avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.


	8. L'imprévu

**Tim's Home**

* * *

Enfin de retour !

Je balance mon arme au pied du lit puis enlève mon masque. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je retire férocement mon costume. Mes muscles sont meurtris par ce combat intense. Il n'a pas été long mais les adversaires étaient de taille. Heureusement que Nightwing y a pris part … même si c'était son oeuvre.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ce reflet pathétique où l'esprit a trop souvent été torturé. En me voyant, torse nu, je demande à quoi sert encore cette musculature. Ce combat m'a appris que Damian ne lâchera jamais l'affaire et tentera n'importe quoi. Je ne sais plus comment riposter. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent, mais … quand votre ami le plus cher use de sa colère pour éclater plus encore, je ne suis plus apte à combattre.

La lumière au-dessus du miroir faiblit. Des bruits de cassures résonne dans le tube. Je m'y représente : j'ai le costume mais plus la force. Je faiblit lentement sans m'en rendre compte … non, je m'en rends compte mais je ne veux pas y croire. Assez de tourments pour ce soir, je sors de la salle de bain, éteints mon égaux, et ferme la porte derrière moi.

"Tim, écoute-moi !"

Je sursaute et frissonne en même temps. Nightwing se tient là, dans mon appartement ; sans aucuns bruits, il est passé par la fenêtre. Ce fantôme vivant absorbe toute ma raison, je reste bêta devant lui, sans réagir. Mon seul geste, après quelques secondes de silence, est de tourner la tête pour trouver mon costume. Une forme bizarre s'ajoute a l'une des épaules. En plissant les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un traceur. Il a dû sûrement le placer pendant le combat. Enflure ! Il connait mon lieu de repos, il ne manquera pas de venir à sa guise les prochaines fois. Je ne serais donc jamais tranquille. Cette ville doit être connu pour que le passé te rattrape toujours.

"Tim, écoute-moi !"

Nightwing répète cette phrase avec plus de convictions. Sa voix rauque pénètre mes tympans, et cette texture douce me force à l'écouter. Mais j'ai suffisamment vécu de mensonges et entendu d'atrocités pour me laisser berner une fois encore.

"Laisse-moi !"

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me sont venu à l'esprit pendant qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Lentement, il réduisait la distance entre nous. D'instinct, je reculais, bien qu'au plus profond de moi, je le voulais autrement. Je ne veux plus qu'il me voit comme un gamin. Si j'ai décidé de me séparé de l'équipe, ce n'est pour tout détruire ce soir. Il jette ses armes à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans doute pour m'indiquer qu'il ne me veux aucun mal. Le mur derrière moi m'empêche de garder cette distance. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, alors je risque mon regard sur la droite pour me décoller du mur et rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une force douce me repositionne contre la paroi glaciale. Je me doutais qu'un tel risque ne pouvait fonctionner. Je ne suis pas étonné. Je plante à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, sans lui permettre de lire mes sentiments au plus profond de mon être. Ses mains clouent mes épaules au mur. Ainsi, il m'empêche du moindre geste.

"Ecoute Tim …"

"Dick … laisse tomber ! Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis !"

Un profond silence nous enlacent. La situation devient stressante. Mais je sens qu'elle est aux confidences.

"Dick … Je sais qu'il est en vie ! Il faut que je le retrouve !"

"Tu n'ira nulle part ! Reste à mes côtés Tim ! Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu peux revenir parmi nous ! Je te protègerais de Damian, je te le promet !"

"Ça ne m'intéresse plus."

Ce sentiment d'indifférence lui fit secouer les bras. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Je le fixe toujours sans broncher. Ce spasme se répercuta en moi comme un écho : je l'ai enfin touché. J'ai réussi à lui faire éprouver une émotion envers moi depuis qu'il est devenu Batman. Il desserre sa prise, le temps pour moi de me décoller légèrement du mur.

Comme si s'en fut assez de bavardages, il colla nerveusement ses lèvres contre les miennes, suivit de son corps costumé contre mon corps nu. Ses mains s'agrippèrent derechef à mes épaules. Mes muscles meurtri par la douleur me procura une sensation de bien-être : cette force n'est autre que de la passion … ou de l'impatience. Je ne réagit pas. Je le laisse activer ses lèvres contre les miennes en espérant une réponse, mais j'espère bien que mon inactivité lui fera comprendre mon ressenti.

Sa force, sa volonté de bien faire … son envie … se répercutent en moi. Le lien si fort qui nous unissait auparavant resurgi, troublant mes sens et ma volonté. Cette seconde d'hésitation me couta : il réussi à écarter mes lèvres pour y pénétrer sa langue. La rencontre de nos chair me glace le sang. Un spasme me trahi et secoue mon corps au point de le coller plus encore.

Son souffle change et sa prise devient douce. Il prends cette réaction comme une acceptation. Il joue de sa langue avec la mienne, caressant l'intérieur avec passion. Alors que mon esprit tente de repousser ce qui m'a valut de fuir l'équipe, mon corps réponds favorablement. Ma langue danse plus encore. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Mon souffle devient irrégulier. Je m'abandonne à la passion et en oublie la raison. Nightwing est là, seul avec moi et personne d'autre pour nous surprendre. En secret, je le voulais toujours pour moi. Depuis trop longtemps je ne le voulais que pour moi. Et c'est ce soir que l'envie de le prendre en moi active tout mon corps.

Je colle plus fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes, ma langue s'intègre alors dans sa bouche pour lui chatouiller le palais. Cet élan m'envoya une décharge électrique. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai subitement envie d'être le meneur.

Avec la force de la passion, je réussi à dégager ses mains de mes épaules, pour plaquer les miennes sur son visage. Je lui saisi fermement pour découvrir encore plus le fond de sa bouche. Son souffle chaud caresse ma joue, renforçant l'envie de le prendre en moi. Il colle férocement son corps contre le mien, me compressant entre le mur et lui, et caresse mon corps nu avec sa main gantée. Du bassin jusqu'à mon torse, il utilise parfaitement ce contact pour exiger plus à mon égard. J'aimerais lui renvoyé une caresse tout aussi excitante mais son costume m'en empêche.

Ses mains atteignent mon cou puis me saisit par les cheveux pour arrêter notre étreinte. Il me regarde à travers son masque, ses lèvres rougit par le baiser féroce. Il me regarde attentivement. Aucun mot n'est utile de prononcer. Nous savons tout les deux que nous voulons la même chose. Une fois rassuré, il avance doucement sa tête vers mon oreille pour la mordiller. Un souffle s'échappa de ma bouche, l'émotion embuant mes yeux et mon esprit. J'aperçois alors l'élément pour lui ôter l'obstacle au contact corporel : je lui saisit le cou de tout mon bras, le forçant à rester dans cette position, et commence à ouvrir son costume. Je sens la chair chaude se dévoiler. Je n'use pas de procédé érotique pour lui arracher … non, je suis trop pressé d'obtenir ce qui m'intéresse.

Brusquement, il s'arrache à ma prise et fini d'enlever ce costume maudit, le révélant torse nu face à moi. Il le jette comme on jette un mouchoir et pose à nouveau ses yeux masqués sur moi. L'envie nous saisit de se jeter comme des animaux l'un sur l'autre, mais cette ambiance si fragile et unique nous retiens. Il s'approche à nouveau lentement vers moi, faisant durer le plaisir, et se colle à nouveau. Sa peau de feu se mélange à la mienne. Je sens son coeur battre la chamade. Le mien doit vibrer de la façon. Il place son visage entre mon épaule et mon cou et mordilla ma peau. A mesure que son corps se colle, je sens bientôt un élément dur se frotter contre moi. Je suis plus petit que lui, il ne parvient pas à placer cet élément de manière stratégique.

Je lui saisit le cou dans le but de m'élever pour parvenir à toucher. Dick s'en rend compte, et pour réponse, il glisse sa main tendre de mon torse à mon bassin. Je me délecte du bout de ses doigts qui découvre ma chair. A l'encontre du tissu qui fait barrière, il écarte délicatement l'élastique pour y plonger la main. Un spasme s'échappa de moi. Un cri de plaisir me chatouilla les cordes vocales alors qu'un frisson intense me saisit les muscles. Sa main nue vient saisir mon pénis levé. De léger aller-retour satisfait mon corps mais ce n'est pas assez : il fait durer le plaisir. Je lui réponds alors en parcourant son dos nu avec mes mains moites de sueur. Je plaque mes doigts comme pour le griffer et remonte sa musculature. Ses traits sont ferme et sensuel. Un spasme égal au mien s'échappe de lui. Je voudrais tellement faire plus, mais il est plus massif et grand que moi.

Sans crier garde, il sort sa main et me saisit les fessiers pour me soulever. D'un coup je sens son pénis se coller au mien. C'est la première fois que nous nous touchons aussi intimement. Et l'envie ne fait qu'accroitre de seconde en seconde.

Sa tête est un peu plus basse que la mienne, me donnant une agréable sensation de supériorité. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, caressant d'abord délicatement ses lèvres, puis les posa fermement avant de partir à l'encontre de sa langue. Une danse du diable se répète. Nos deux langues ne traduisent que l'intense envie d'être l'un dans l'autre.

Sans même m'en être rendu compte, il m'allonge sur le lit puis vient se coller à moi, me fessant découvrir toute la force qui le compose. Son pénis se colle au mien mais le tissu nous empêche encore de pouvoir aller plus loin. Je lui fait comprendre mon impatience en enlaçant mes jambes autour de son bassin, usant de force pour placer son élément de désir sur l'ouverture au paradis. Je sens un frisson lui parcourir avant que son corps ne s'active plus sur le mien. La sueur se mêle entre nous, et je suis heureux de m'imprégner de son odeur. Il fini de m'embrasser pour ensuite baiser le corps de ses fines lèvres. J'en profite pour lui saisir le haut du crâne et jouer avec ses cheveux. A sa suite, ses doigts parcours mes abdos. Il atteints le tissu, le saisit avec ses mains et commence à l'enlever pour me dévoiler tout entier. Je l'aide en me soulevant, mais avant qu'il ne finisse son parcours, il plaque intensément ses lèvres sur la chair nue. Il ne continu pas longtemps sa manoeuvre, trop pressé d'en venir au faite, il fait disparaître mon pénis dans sa bouche. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus que ma tête bascule en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le matelas. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même et mes mains, ayant glissé du crâne de Dick, agrippent la couverture à s'en faire saigner.

Je sens sa bouche faire des va et vient avec l'intensité qui me convient. Je transpire de plaisir et j'aimerais prononcer des mots mais ils s'évanouissent avant que ma bouche ne parvienne à articuler. Je sens le plaisir monter à son paroxysme et j'ai peur intérieurement de profiter seul de ce moment. Dick a senti que j'allais le laisser tomber, alors il arrête juste au bon moment et se glisse vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser intensément. Ces gestes doux calment la fureur et laisse le temps au plaisir de s'apaiser avant de refaire surface. Je veux aussi le parcourir et le découvrir. Je veux aussi le faire jouir de plaisir comme il vient de me le montrer. J'essaye alors de le faire rouler sur le côté mais il m'en empêche. Il veut garder cette emprise sur moi. Je rage intérieurement car j'ai peur que ce moment ne se reproduise plus. Je tente à nouveau mais il saisit mes poignets et les place au dessus de ma tête.

Doucement, il glisse son visage vers mon oreille et chuchote :

"Laisse-moi faire !"

Il glisse ses doigts dans sa bouche. D'une manière sensuelle, il les sors pour me faire comprendre que le moment tant attendu va arriver. Je sens ses doigts humides courir les longs de mon corps avant de toucher mon anus. Je sursaute discrètement en sentant ses doigts danser à la surface. Dick me regarde profondément, un sourire vient dessiner ses lèvres, puis les échoue sur les miennes pour augmenter le plaisir. En ce même temps, je sens ses doigts entrer en moi. Je sens ces intrus chaud découvrir les profondeurs de mon être. Le même spasme vient nous surprendre et Dick active plus rapidement la cadence en effectuant des va et vient en moi. Je lui aurais saisit le coup si je l'avais pu, mais je me contente de lui mordiller la langue pour lui exprimer le plaisir qui m'active. Dick colle son corps plus fort encore tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Son souffle irrégulier me traduit son extase en ayant pu introduire un peu de lui en moi. Entre mes jambes, je sens un autre doigt s'introduire en moi. La douleur s'exprime en laissant échapper un cri mais s'évanouit aussi vite lorsque Dick balance ma tête de haut en bas tout en m'embrassant. Je sens mon anus se refermer sur ces doigts, Dick joue encore plus férocement. Inconsciemment, mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-même, réclamant encore plus de plaisir.

C'est lorsque Dick enlève ses doigts que des flashs surgissent : le voyant lui et Damian. Je le surprends en train de descendre vers le bassin de Damian alors que celui-ci le lui avait ordonné. Je me rappel alors qu'il avait acquiescé. Un frisson d'horreur me parcours l'échine. L'envie de rentrer en Dick se dissipe quelques peu : et si c'était le plan de Damian au final ? Me faire souffrir au moment le plus cher ?

Ses troubles m'ont fait oublier l'instant de la scène : Dick vient d'enlever le tissu qui lui restait car je sens le bout de son pénis se coller à mon anus. Il s'est légèrement levé, dévoilant son corps musclé aux rayons de lune. Il saisit l'une de mes jambes pour plaquer la cuisse sur son bassin, pendant qu'il utilise son genou pour écarter mon autre jambe. Je suis comme pris au piège, redoutant finalement ce moment car je suis sûr que c'est l'oeuvre de Damian. La peur me saisit : non seulement de laisser Dick entrer en moi mais de savoir qu'il ne soit qu'un pantin.

Dick glisse à nouveau sur mon corps, puis approche son visage pour me chuchote :

"Tu es prêt ?"

Sa voix sensuelle me glace le sang : pour toi je serais prêt mais par pour que tu serve Damian. Je presse ma raison pour répondre quelque chose et ne pas me laisser bêtement avoir. Alors que Dick commence à enfoncer son pénis en moi, une réponse surgit sans que je n'ai pu en peser le sens :

"C'est Damian qui t'envoi n'est-ce pas !"

Cette affirmation me rends mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde l'accuser d'une telle chose. Dick est quelqu'un d'intelligent et de mature pour savoir quoi faire aux bons moments. Et pourtant je suis soulagé qu'il entende réellement ce que je ressens.

Il fige son élan et semble perplexe un instant.

"Je vous ai vu Damian et toi quand tu l'avais ramené ! J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit !"

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'est refroidi. Je sens que l'envie ne l'a pas quitté, mais en prononçant ces phrases, je me rends compte que c'est moi qui ne veux plus rien venant de lui. J'ai la forte sensation que je ne retrouverais pas le Dick que j'ai connu. Et c'est avec lui que je veux partager plus que l'amitié forte. Je peux croire en la "résurrection" de Batman mais pas en un changement si brutal de comportement. Je me hais intérieurement de briser ce moment intime et si intense. Je le désirais tellement. Mais je désirais DICK GRAYSON et non celui que je vois maintenant. Son silence ne fait qu'approuver mes dires.

"Tu ne sais rien Tim !"

Il a baissé la tête sur ces paroles. Sans doute pour cacher sa frustration ou la vérité.

"Je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance Dick ! Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu !"

Par une force insurmontable envers moi-même, j'enlève mes jambes de son étreinte. Sans un mot de plus, il comprends qu'il ne pourra rien obtenir d'avantage. Je sens des larmes me monter. Ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps vient d'être gâché par un môme. Au pied du lit, Dick se rhabille et vient prendre ses armes au le sol. Il se déplace lentement, peut-être espère-t-il que je change d'avis. Il enjambe la fenêtre et, avant de disparaître complètement, me regarde, abandonné sur le lit nu, et m'adresse ces paroles :

"J'ai choisi Damian parce qu'il est le seul contact avec l'ennemi ! Il ne se doute pas que je l'utilise ! Ce que tu as vu Tim, c'était uniquement pour obtenir Talia !"

Oui, ce n'est plus le Dick Grayson que j'ai connu. Il ne se serait jamais vendu pour entrer en contact avec l'ennemi. Il aurait chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. Comme moi … comme ce que je vais faire pour Batman dès le jour levé.


	9. Responsabilités

**Gotham City & Tim's House**

* * *

Je n'ai pas grand chose à emmener avec moi. Un sac à dos me suffit amplement pour voyager dans le monde. Je ne dois pas m'encombrer inutilement. Je trouverai sur mon chemin des boutiques pour me changer et des restaurants … je ne pars pas pour m'installer définitivement. Je sais au plus profond de moi que j'appartiens à cette ville. Je reviendrai, mais pas seul …

Je ferme enfin mon sac, ayant rassembler le minimum vital, et quitte cette appartement par la fenêtre. J'atterris au sol délicatement, sans user les armes de Robin, sort de la ruelle sombre, et m'intègre dans la foule matinale sans attirer l'attention sur mon exploit. Je me sens bien parmi eux, bien qu'ils n'y ai beaucoup trop d'impolis et d'inconscients. Ces gens sont simples et ignorent le danger qui les menacent : ils vivent. J'ai cessé de vivre paisiblement le jour où Batman m'a donné le costume de Robin. Les missions m'ont démontrées que le monde est trop cruel pour l'ignorer.

Ma conscience s'allège en me sachant quitter cette ville, mais mon coeur souffre. Je tiens toujours cet espoir que Dick ai des sentiments à mon égard, même infimes. Je me rappel ses paroles : "Tu n'ira nulle part ! Reste à mes côtés Tim ! …" Etait-ce sincère ? Je ne sais plus.

A mesure que je marche, que je agrandi la distance avec le manoir, mon coeur se compresse dans ma poitrine. J'ai des remords à partir sans prévenir. Je suis quand même un Robin. Les rayons du soleil face à moi m'aveuglent. Je vois difficilement le chemin devant moi. Peut-être est-ce un signe ! Peut-être dois-je au moins accomplir ce dernier acte mature en la personne de Robin ! Nightwing ne serais pas parti sans prévenir. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour Batman, mais son statut justifie quelques absences longues qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps d'expliquer. Il reste le maître, et il a droit à ses secrets. Mais Dick est une personne proche et aucuns secrets n'en étaient un. Je lui dois au moins ça … pour avoir été honnête la nuit dernière.

Je fais fasse un moment encore au soleil qui me barre le passage. Ses rayons réchauffent mon corps. Je sens une chaleur monter en moi. Non pas une chaleur physique mais spirituelle : le visage d'Alfred me revient ainsi que ses sages paroles. Peut-être vais-je regretter de ne pas partir maintenant mais je ne peux fuir ce pays en ayant des remords ! Il faut que j'allège mon esprit pour mener a bien ma mission. Je fais donc demi-tour, regagne mon appartement et attends la tombée de la nuit pour localiser le duo de justicier. Ce ne sera pas chose aisée mais je le fais avant tout pour moi-même. Mais après, je pars définitivement. Peu importe les révélations qu'il pourrais me faire.

La nuit vient de tomber sur Gotham. Il temps pour d'enfiler le costume de Robin et sillonner les rues à la recherche du justicier masqué.

Après plusieurs essais, plusieurs sauts de buildings en buildings, je parviens à les localiser. Ils combattent plusieurs malfrats qui tentent de leur résister. Batman se bat corps à corps avec trois d'entre eux, pendant que Damian laisse une distance avec les trois autres en lançant ses gadgets sur eux. Je reconnais ce déplacement : celui des assassins. Il ne crains pas le danger mais l'affronte au moment le plus opportun. Il les affaiblit avant d'achever avec un coup de pied sur le visage.

Je m'approche avec précaution. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient. Je ne veux pas participer à ce combat. Je saute du building pour ensuite me cacher derrière un mur. Je les vois sur le côté. Je prépare alors mon batarang en lui fixant un message au bout et vise le mur opposé. J'attends que leurs attentions soient déviées par le combat. Il serait capable de partir à ma poursuite s'ils s'en rendent compte.

Au moment opportun, je lance l'objet férocement, laissant apparaître mon bras suivi de ma cape. Le batarang frôle le dos de Damian sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je n'attends pas : dès que l'objet est fixé au mur, je cours dans la direction opposée. Batman est un détective, il ne partira pas sans analyser l'environnement. J'utilise une fois encore les immeubles pour me déplacer, je ne passerais incognito dans les rues de Gotham avec ce costume. Même si je suis réputé pour combattre le crime, ce soir je ne considère plus être redevable à Gotham.

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je ne perds pas une seconde pour enlever ce costume. Je sens le poids de la responsabilité s'alléger. Quand je repense à la nuit dernière, je me dit que je ferais mieux de le garder sur moi … mais il n'empêcherais rien du tout à part gagner du temps. Et le temps, j'en ai assez pris avec lui pour comprendre que je ne lui dois plus rien.

Plusieurs heures déjà et j'attends toujours un signe. J'ai beau avoir fait le tour de l'appartement pour m'occuper mais mon esprit ne fais que tourner en rond. Je me sens pris au piège par mon propre stratagème. Depuis longtemps déjà j'aurais dû être loin d'ici, mais toujours quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Je sais que ce n'est pas une erreur ne ma part, mais je sens ridicule … ridicule de lui lancer un message au lieu de l'affronter directement. Tout ce trouble dans ma tête … je ne sais plus comment agir envers lui … ni même combattre le crime …

"On se cache Drake ?"

Aussi fort que m'on esprit pu modifier cette intonation de voix, je compris que Damian se tenait près de la fenêtre. Je me lève du lit, étonné mais …

"Je savais que tu viendrais !"

Oui, je savais que Damian attraperais le message sans rien dire à Dick et viendrais ici. Je ne sais pas comment il appris où j'habitais, mais je lui laisse le mystère : c'était trop facile pour lui. Je savais qu'en dirigeant mon batarang vers lui, il ne manquerais pas de le remarquer.

Je me tourne vers lui pour découvrir un gamin pas très grand mais bien musclé pour son gabarit.

"Tu m'attendais ? Tiens donc … mon nom n'est pourtant pas inscrit sur ton message !"

Il me regarde tout en brandissant le papier devant son visage. Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Cette grimace n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Les rayons de lune tentent d'apaiser l'atmosphère, mais il dégage une aura trop agressive pour s'y laisser prendre. Il découvre son visage en enlevant son capuchon sans cesser de me regarder.

"Alors Drake ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?"

"Ce message ne t'étais pas adressé ! Je savais que tu viendrais mais je ne te dirais rien !"

"Alors … Si tu m'attendais … tu voulais me dire quelque chose pas vrai ?"

Il s'avance lentement. Son impatience trahi ses faits et gestes. Je sens de la retenue : celle de me sauter au cou pour m'étrangler. Mais Nightwing n'est pas là et rien ni personne pour nous rendre responsable. Damian pourrais m'achever ici et maintenant sans que personne ne puisse le tenir pour responsable. Sauf si Nightwing arriver à faire le rapprochement, car je me doute qu'il a inventer une excuse valable pour son absence.

Je m'avance vers lui au même rythme avec plus d'attentions que jamais pour parer ses coups. A mur que lui et moi avançons sans dire un mot, je heurte délicatement mon arme à terre. Mes yeux ne bougent pas pour lui indiquer mon idée. Au lieu de ça, je feins de ne pas y prêter attention en continuant à marcher. Mais avec la rapidité qui m'est complice, j'utilise le bout de mes pieds pour soulever le Bô-jitsu et lui jeter au visage. Damian ne s'y attendais : il utilise ses bras pour se protéger, il fuit donc mon regard et abandonne son avancer. J'en profite pour me jeter sur lui : lui saisir les épaules par le costume et le plaquer au mur pour lui empêcher toutes tentatives.

Il réalise alors la situation. Je le fusille du regard et ne manque pas de lui traduire toute ma colère. Je le compresse contre le mur sans limiter ma force sur ce corps d'enfant. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté. Il pense encore contrôler la situation.

"Je sais que tu manipule Nightwing ! Tu manigance quelque chose et ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'achever ! Répond-moi et vite, je serais si tu mens !"

"Et ? … qu'est-ce que tu me fera si je ment ?"

Son ton monotone et détaché m'énerve encore plus. Mes dents se serrent pour contrôler cette rage qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Au lieu de ça, je compresse derechef mon torse sur le sien pour lui couper la respiration. Mais il ne fait rien transparaître et me sourit malicieusement. Alors que des mots commençaient à sortir de ma bouche, ce n'est qu'un filet de douleur qui se fait entendre : Damian vient de plaquer ses jambes autour de mon bassin, aussi pour me couper la respiration. Il ne parvient pas à me déstabiliser, mais lentement je sens ma force diminuer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fera si je ment ?"

Son murmure me glace le sang. Nous sommes tous les deux pris au pièges mais il n'y a que lui pour en démentir. Je me rappel du dernier recours pour me sortir de cette prise : mais je suis trop conscient pour m'y risquer. Rien le fait que d'avancer la tête vers les lèvres me répugne ! C'était vraiment une raison valable ce jour-là.

"Tu es pathétique Drake ! … Et pourtant tu m'intrigue … "

Son discours retiens mon attention. Je vais chercher une solution pendant qu'il gagne du temps à parler. J'aurais dû le mordre la langue plus fort pour qu'il ne parvienne plus jamais à articuler.

"Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Bruce Wayne t'avais choisi ! Dick Grayson est meilleur que toi … Jason Todd était un gars comme moi, ambitieux et juste … mais toi … toi tu n'en vaux pas la moitié ! … "

Une rage en moi s'élève ! Je sais que ces paroles ont uniquement pour but de me mettre hors de moi … mais ces mots me blessent … Subitement, une chaleur vient se coller à ma joue où un souffle chatouille mon oreille.

"J'ai découvert Dick Grayson au plus profond de lui-même et j'ai accepté sa présence parce qu'il en avait l'étoffe, mais toi … toi, tu m'intrigue … "

Il parle si lentement que s'en devient insupportable. Je le tiens toujours par le col du costume et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne lâcherais pas. Bien qu'il me tienne par le bassin, il aurais moins de prise en m'éloignant du mur et tomberais. Mais son explication m'intéresse.

"Il t'a choisi surement pour une raison mais … certainement pas pour ton intelligence … tu n'es pas un très bon acrobate … tu sais te servir d'un bâton mais … tu n'en ai pas digne … alors peut-être … "

Je sens sa prise se desserrer autour de mon bassin.

"… peut-être qu'il t'as choisi pour … "

Un frisson me parcours l'échine en sentant sa main gantée effleurer ma peau dénudé.

"… profiter de ton corps ?!"

Un spasme me saisi, avalant l'air qu'il trouve et fait rouler mes yeux dans leurs orbites. Je sens la douleur couper ma circulation sanguine et la peur me saisir l'esprit : Damian empoigne fermement mon pénis dans sa main. Il a réussi a glisser son bras entre mon bassin et son entre-jambes sans que je m'en aperçoive. La douleur est nettement moins supportable. D'instinct mes bras achèvent toute la force restante en plaquant Damian au mur. Mais je laisse glisser légèrement et je retrouve son visage face au mien.

"Montre-moi Drake ! Montre-moi pourquoi Bruce Wayne t'a choisi !"

Le tableau devant moi s'assombrit. Je commence à perdre connaissance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Ma bouche est collé à son oreille, j'entends à peine mon murmure et le sens de ma phrase. Je ne sens plus ce que je fais.

"Rends-moi fière de toi … avec ce que tu sais faire !"

Il retiens ma tête par l'arrière pour m'empêcher de reculer. Mes paupières ont du mal à rester ouvertes.

"Tu sais ce que je veux Tim !"

L'entendre prononcer mon nom réveille la rage qui s'étouffais. Je recule violemment la tête pour me retrouver face à un homme manipulateur et non un gamin innocent. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je retrouve de la force. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, sa prise m'étouffa plus encore, laissant mes jambes tomber tout le poids qu'elles supportaient. Il atterrit sur son sécant et moi à genou, face à lui.

"Sinon quoi … Qu'est-ce que tu … "

"Je te poursuivrais pour t'anéantir ! … Je savais que tu me poserais cette question Drake !"


	10. L'erreur du héros

**Tim's House**

* * *

La chambre est plongé dans la nuit. Je sens un souffle d'air frais caresser ma chair dénudée. La fenêtre est restée ouverte, laissant les rayons de lune traverser la pièce. Ils illuminent mon corps et celui de Damian. Damian … comment as-tu fait pour que j'en arrive là ?

Il est toujours assis devant moi, les yeux plongés dans les miens dans l'attente d'une réaction, d'un mouvement. Je reste immobile un instant, dans l'espoir qu'il me vienne une échappatoire. Mais les secondes sont trop longues et le gamin trop impatient. Je connais ses intentions si je ne m'exécute pas. Pour le faire patienter, j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai pu lire dans ses yeux un désir que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne m'a toujours pas quitté du regard. Il visite chaque partie dénudée de mon corps, comme s'il s'en emparait pour une stratégie future. Je crains qu'il ne profite de ce moment pour détecter mes faiblesses. Je le hais … oui, je le hais … mais de le voir là, assis en face de moi, collé au mur comme on puni un gamin, j'ai du remord. Il me fais sentir coupable de la situation. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. Et cette pensée me rappel que c'est lui qui tire les rennes.

Je commence à avancer mon visage près du sien et me prépare à l'impacts corporel. Il ne bouge pas, il attends. Je sens déjà sa peau se coller à moi et son odeur se mélanger à la mienne, et cet effroi coupe mon élan. Il est à quelque mètres de moi, je ne l'ai pas touché, mais sa présence si proche me laisse le deviner. Il a légèrement levé la tête pour ne pas me quitter du regard, mais je sais qu'il est impatient de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Une sueur froide me parcours l'échine. J'aperçois alors son costume, toujours sur lui, et me viens à l'idée de lui enlever pour gagner du temps. J'approche mes mains, lui saisit la ceinture et commence à lui déclipser. Après l'avoir envoyé au loin, j'attrape les bords de son costume rouge et me prépare à lui enlever. Mais, à une vive allure, il saisit mes poignets fermement et arrête tous mouvements. Surpris, je le regarde et comprends que l'impatience vient de le gagner.

"Ne joue pas trop longtemps avec moi Drake ! Ne pense pas que tu as affaire à un gamin !"

Ma seule intention aurait été de le balancer par la fenêtre et ne plus rien entendre venant de lui. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas lui avoir coupé la langue cette nuit-là. Sa voix raisonne en moi et s'empare de mon esprit. Elle me trouble et me perturbe. Et je réalise alors, que ce n'est plus le toucher qui me répugnera la plus, mais le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix encore une fois. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente de nos regards qui se croisent et se fusillent. Mais pour lui … je doute qu'il me haïsse dans l'instant présent : je ne sais plus rien, ni de lui, ni de Dick.

L'élan me revient comme une obligation : je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes aussi férocement que possible. Je sens sa tête cogner contre le mur mais il feins de ne pas sentir le choc. Son odeur s'infiltre en moi. Je me rappel cette étreinte mortelle qui nous unissait la dernière fois. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Il ne risquera pas d'aventurer sa langue dans la mienne, et j'en suis heureux d'avance. Je joue avec mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes. Il hésite un instant avant de se prendre au jeu, mais finit rapidement par être guidé. Et c'est étrange … comme ce comportement ne lui ressemble en rien … ses mouvement sont légers et sensuels … j'ai la soudaine impression de ne plus être avec Damian … ni même Dick … mais quelqu'un que je ne connais pas … quelqu'un qui me respecte … quelqu'un qui cherche de l'affection.

J'ai envie d'en découvrir davantage. J'utilise la force des mains de Damian pour prendre appui et m'avancer. Je cale mes jambes de part et d'autres de son bassin, rapprochant mon buste près du sien. Mais la nature des choses à fait que je reste plus grand que lui, et par conséquent, il dût lever la tête pour ne pas quitter le baiser. Je sens bien que la position lui est désagréable, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Ce gamin restera une énigme pour moi. Mais en cet instant, il devient le partenaire idéal : il devrait jouer ce rôle en Robin plus souvent. Je sens une frénésie s'emparer de mes lèvres et jouer avec plus intensément. Nos lèvres s'ouvrent et se ferment rapidement, mais juste le temps suffisant pour sentir un souffle chaud pénétrer dans nos gorges. C'est agréable et désespérément érotique ; mais je garde à l'esprit que c'est Damian et personne d'autre. Qui sait ce qu'il me fera une fois fini ? Ou même, si ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

Il libère lentement mes poignets, caressant au passage mes avants-bras. Se réveille alors en moi une frénésie. Son toucher est si doux que j'en doute même capable une fillette de son âge. Il m'effraie … mais je n'ai pas cessé d'oublier que ce sont les gestes et la chair de Damian qui s'emparent de moi. Il pose les paumes de mains sur mon torse. J'hésite un instant de son intention, mais je n'ai aucun droit de riposter. Une force légère, voire amicale, repousse mon corps au sien. Nos lèvres se décollent et le froid de la nuit s'empresse d'effacer le vice en glaçant les commissures. Il me regarde profondément. Je le lui rends, bien que des questions s'emparent de mon esprit et tentent de comprendre le retournement de situation. Est-ce fini ? Est-qu'il comprends enfin que je mérite autant que lui le titre de Robin ? Ou pire ? …

Mais j'espérais une fois de trop : il enlève futilement son costume rouge, me dévoilant son corps d'enfant nu sous les rayons de la lune, et jette ce vêtement aussi loin qui lui est permis. Cette idée que c'est moi le "violeur" revient à l'esprit au point de me haïr mais … je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est lui le coupable. Mais qui me croirais. Si quelqu'un venait surprendre la scène, nul doute que les accusations pèseraient sur moi. Tout est en ma défaveur … même les rayons de la lune qui illuminent traits pour traits les formes de Damian. Je n'ai aucunes façons de l'effacer. Il a toujours été aussi imposant.

Mes pensées m'ont perdu devant cette scène pitoyable, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir à sa prise : il tient dans sa paume mon bas de visage. Il l'a rapprocher aussi près que possible du sien sans que le contact ne soit possible. Je suis courbé devant lui, toujours à genoux où mes mains ont pris appui contre le sol. Ses yeux ont changer … son humeur a changer … je lis en lui une féroce envie de dépasser les limites … l'impatience … l'impatience est son point faible.

" Je compte sur toi, Drake, pour ne pas me décevoir ! J'espère que tu ne tentera pas de me cou … "

Oui … je ne voulais plus entendre un traitre mot de ses paroles. Je me suis donc jeté à ses lèvres pour étouffer sa voix. Et j'étouffe en même temps la rage qui naissait en moi. Le silence est ce qui me réconforte le plus.

Rapidement, ma position devient insupportable. Je me risque à nouveau d'approcher ses hanches pour l'allonger au sol. Cependant, le contact physique perturbe mes intentions. Sa peau est si douce. Je me contente d'une balade fragile sur son corps finement musclé. Je reçois en retour, un spasme qui lui fait coller ses lèvres plus encore aux miennes. Le jeu devient plus sérieux et érotique. Il me rappel que je dois en finir au plus vite. Je ne peux pas m'éterniser collé à lui en espérant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un interrompt l'étreinte. Je me concentre une dernière fois pour oublier Damian et le remplacer par quelqu'un que je désire vraiment découvrir. L'image de Dick me vient à l'esprit. Je sens ma main se coller et caresser passionnément le corps de Damian mais … Dick n'est plus l'être qui m'intéresse dorénavant … il a trop changé pour que je m'abandonne à lui une seconde fois. C'est alors que le visage de Bruce Wayne apparait ! Il me regarde comme s'il attendait beaucoup de moi. Ce regard qui m'a forgé. Ce regard et cet homme qui m'ont fait tel que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, ce regard me dit tout autre chose : "Fais le pour moi ! Vient me chercher Tim et tout redeviendra comme avant ! "

Mon coeur s'emballe. L'espoir renaît en moi. Je me souviens qu'un héros n'est pas toujours fière de ses actes et ne guérit peut-être jamais. Comme Bruce Wayne ayant perdu Jason Todd : le deuxième Robin qui mourut dans les bras de Batman. Il ne s'en ai jamais remis, je le sais. Je suis venu juste après lui et j'en ai subis les conséquences. Mais il a su renaître de ses cendres et m'a regarder comme un partenaire. Je ferais ce sacrifice au nom de Bruce Wayne. Je m'accorde cette erreur du héros, parce que je sais que je guérirais.

Le contact chaud des lèvres dansantes sur les miennes me réveillent. Je respire profondément.

Ma main qui caressais son torse se frotte maintenant à lui. Je m'empare de ses formes en glissant chacun de mes doigts dans les creux musculaires. Mon geste relève instantanément mon buste, oubliant que Damian souffre de cette différence de taille. Je tente de le rassurer : je palpe sensuellement ses formes avant d'achever ma course derrière sa nuque. Dans une étreinte passionnée, je la lui saisis avec la paume de ma main et rapproche son visage au mien. Son corps s'embrase, je sens de fines perles de sueur couler discrètement. Doucement, ses mains répondent aux miennes en caressant mon buste. Il imite mes gestes aussi tendrement que possible. Il ne montre pas son impatience … ou du moins … il veux que ce soit moi qui lui donne du plaisir sans rien en échange. Il ne se donne aucunes responsabilités ou redevances face à moi. Je devrais être soulagé de ne sentir aucunes étreintes vicieuse de sa part et pourtant … je manque de contact pour me motiver. Je m'en passerais volontiers … mais l'amour physique demande des échanges équivalents. Juste un coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop.

Je l'allonge sur le côté, faisant glisser son dos du mur au sol. Sa tête prends appui sur ma main avant d'être posée délicatement à terre. Je me retrouve au-dessus de lui, toujours agenouillé. Je libère ma main de sa nuque et descends lentement vers son bassin. Au passage, je griffe gentiment sa peau. Son dos se courbe de plaisir comme réclamant le contact avec mon buste. Je sens ses narines aspirer violemment l'air qui nous entoure. Ce spasme est le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin. Je précipite ma main dans son pantalon où je rencontre un fin tissu qui me bloque l'entrée. Avec mes doigts, j'écarte l'élastique qui me fait obstacle … sa main vient de saisir mon poignet, et pour la seconde fois, il paralyse mon élan. Il retire l'intrus. Je comprends avec effroi son intention : il guide ma main vers mon propre corps et écarte l'élastique de mon caleçon. Mon coeur bat la chamade, mais nullement de plaisir, de peur. Je ne le croyais pas si tordu que ça. Je sens sa main lâcher prise mais atterris rapidement dans ma paume : il veux que ce soit moi qui le guide à me toucher. L'effroi me gagne derechef. Il se protège de l'échange corporel.

Je me concentre une nouvelle fois pour calmer la rage qui me ronge les sangs. Je saisis son poignet où la douceur de sa peau apaise mon ressenti. Doucement, je plonge nos mains entre le tissu et mon corps nu. Un frisson me parcours l'échine : sa main froide caresse mon bassin avant d'approcher dangereusement de mes parties intimes. Son bras court l'empêche de continuer davantage, mais il réussit à passer cet obstacle en se tordant légèrement sur le côté. Nos bouches n'ont cessés de s'embrasser, et une douleur commence à gagner mes commissures. Je me dégage un instant de son étreinte, arrêtant toutes progressions corporels. Mes narines ont à peine le temps de changer l'air des poumons, que Damian précipite ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il écarte violemment mes lèvres, permettant sa langue de s'introduire en moi. Ce contact si soudain me fait oublier qu'il saisit mon pénis fermement. Sa main glaciale réveille des nerfs et fige tout élan. Sa langue qui caresse mon palais focalise mon attention sur ce seul échange. Il me fait abandonner toutes retenues.

Alors que nous jouons vocalement, je guide sa main pour caresser ce bâton chaud, lui apprenant les va et vient : d'abord lentement puis plus intensément puis encore plus passionnément. Ses doigts se réchauffent à mesure qu'il l'empoigne. Ma peau se décontracte, autorisant l'enfant à me procurer ce plaisir érotique. Ma main sert encore plus celle de Damian, je sens le plaisir monter en moi. Mon bassin commence à s'activer comme pour demander encore plus de profondeur. Mon corps se rapproche de celui de Damian. S'élève en moi une impatience que je ne voulais dévoiler. Comme si je le désirais, et pourtant, ce n'est que le plaisir physique qui le réclame. Il a levé ses genoux autour de moi, comme pour me prendre au piège. Mais il a réussi à éliminer la seule répulsion qui capturais mon esprit : en cet instant, je veux assouvir cet amour physique … je veux entrer en lui comme je le voulais avec Dick.

Nos salives s'entremêlent, nos langues jouent plus férocement entre elles, et j'en oublie son interdiction : j'enlève ma main de la sienne pour lui saisir son pantalon. Je le déboutonne et commence à lui enlever. Il m'avertis de ne pas le toucher en serrant mon pénis. Mais je me contente uniquement d'enlever ce tissu de combat. Au fur et à mesure, je m'éloigne de sa prise et de sa bouche pour retirer l'obstacle, mais arrivé à ses genoux, sa voix rouillé par l'effort se fait entendre :

"Tu continu ! Moi j'enlève !"

Même dans un souffle, je ne supporte pas sa voix. Je ne risque pas mon regard dans le sien, ce serais plus douloureux. Alors je m'exécute : je plonge à nouveau ma main vers mon objet de plaisir et m'écarte sur le côté pour laisser retirer, puis jeter son pantalon au loin. Je n'attends pas qu'il parle une seconde fois : je me replace entre ses jambes dénudés. Il se redresse précipitamment vers moi, m'embrasse à nouveau et glisse ses mains vers mes fessiers. Ce geste n'eut aucuns effets sur moi, mais il agrippe le dernier tissu qui me reste et l'arrache férocement. Mon action est mis à nu. Le dos de ma main touche son ventre. Je comprends qu'il est temps de terminer ce calvaire. Il m'entraine avec lui vers le sol, forçant à m'allonger sur lui. Je libère ma prise pour coller mon pénis sur son caleçon qui fait barrage. Son bâton s'est aussi dressé contre lui. Et ce contact lui fait vibrer son bassin au point de le courber et réclamer un échange plus intime.

Ses doigts découvrent mon séant. Sous la douceur érotique, mes muscles se contractent. Ce plaisir intense bouillonne en moi. Mon bassin traduit cette envie en caressant son tissu. Mon buste se colle au sien par la sueur. Le froid de la nuit ne nous touche plus. La nuit n'existe plus, nous sommes tous les deux l'un contre l'autre à faire patienter le plaisir. Ses doigts remontent ma colonne vertébrale. Sur son passage, mon dos se courbe comme un écho. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux en finir au plus vite, vider à jamais ce plaisir qui me hantera pendant plusieurs années. Je lui saisis la tête, compressant ses tympans pour lui traduire mon impatience. Sa langue s'enfonce plus encore dans ma bouche, découvrant les profondeurs et laissant une trace de son passage. Ses mains glissent encore de ma colonne vertébrale vers mon bassin, mais cette fois, il dérive son chemin en plaquant ses doigts sur mon bassin. Une force me pousse vers l'arrière : il descends mon corps pour que mon pénis parte à l'encontre de son entre-jambes.

Je parviens à ne pas décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Cela me permettra de ne pas le regarder et lui de ne pas m' "espionner". Je risque une fois encore de descendre ma main vers son bassin, mais cette fois, je saisis sur le côté le tissu entre les jambes pour dénuder et non enlever. J'ai compris qu'il ne voulais pas que je vois, ni touche ce qui lui reste d'intime. Comme pour vérifier que l'entrée est dégagée, je plaque le bout de mon instrument sur son anus. Ce contact de chair semble lui être nouveau : il pousse un léger cri. J'hésite un instant à commencer l'acte irréparable car je ne sais pas s'il souhaite être prévenu ou non. Le peu de sens moral qui me reste m'interdit de lui demander : c'est lui qui le réclame … l'ordonne.

J'enfonce mon pénis sans attendre. La surprise lui fait contracter légèrement son anus, mais je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour en finir. Mon bassin s'active derechef. La profondeur et l'étroitesse me procurent du plaisir. Je l'attendais tellement que j'en oublie la souffrance de Damian. Il se laisse faire. Il gémit non pas de douleur, comme je le pensais, mais bien de satisfaction. Nos langues ont cessés de jouer férocement : elles sont restés collés entre elles. Notre attention est plus que jamais focalisée sur nos chair qui s'unissent.

A mesure que j'entre en lui, mon bassin se courbe à m'éloigner des lèvres de Damian. Mes yeux se ferment instantanément. Comme pour me protéger du démon, je trouve refuge en plaquant ma tête entre son épaule et sa nuque. L'effort réclame de l'air. Mon souffle chaud heurte le corps de Damian. J'entends que lui aussi à besoin de respirer. J'espère seulement qu'aucuns sons ni paroles ne sortira de sa bouche.

Je sens mon pénis arriver au bout : ma chair touche presque celle de Damian. La sensation libératrice de mon acte est paradoxale : je suis fière d'éliminer ce plaisir qui m'obsédais et fière d'en finir avec ce calvaire … mais si je jouït en lui, ce sera la plus grande honte que j'éprouverais à jamais. Mais mon corps n'obéit pas à la retenue psychologique : il s'active plus encore, exécutant des vas et vient, attendant le moment opportun pour conclure. Lentement, je découvre ma chair intime de son anus puis la rentre à nouveau ; puis plus rapidement. La sueur lubrifie l'action érotique et me permet de continuer sans le faire souffrir. Au contraire, ses gémissements sont plus fort et ses genoux qui m'entouraient faiblissent sous le plaisir. Ses mains agrippent mon bassin nerveusement. Je sens qu'il guide mes mouvements, voire même … active mon bassin. La force est multipliée, mes muscles répondent aux deux intentions. Je suis pris au piège : je n'ai d'autres choix que de jouir en lui. Alors que je tente éperdument de faire durer, Damian plaque ses mains sur mes fessiers et pousse plus encore la pénétration. Un gémissement me trahit : mon esprit se perd dans l'extase sexuelle et j'en oublie de camoufler mes sentiments. Lui comme moi émettons des cris de satisfactions, nos muscles se font échos, et je pénètre plus adroitement en lui.

Sa tête bascule en arrière tandis que la mienne s'enfonce dans sa nuque. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je sens que le moment arrive, et un gémissement à sa suite. Mais je l'étouffe en mordant sensuellement sa nuque. Mon bassin danse moins, mais les derniers vas et viens ont été suffisamment énergiques pour laisser place à la vraie pénétration : j'enfonce pour la dernière fois mon pénis en lui jusqu'à en toucher son anus avec ma chair extérieure. L'intérieur est si bien préparé que ses muscles sont stratégiquement répartis et m'injecte au plus profond de mon être tout l'extase qui s'en suit. Il laisse un gémissement le trahir lui aussi, son bassin s'est courbé à sa suite. Je laisse finir le processus en jouissant en lui. Nos deux corps faiblissent sous cet extase et ce bouquet final : mon corps s'écrase contre le sien alors qu'il s'étale de tout son long sur le sol.

Notre rythme cardiaque est anormalement perturbé. Notre souffle est irrégulier et vif. Tant d'effort en si peu de temps vient de nous anéantir. Nous nous abandonnons au sommeil alors que nous nous sommes toujours pas désunis.


	11. Vengeance

**Tim's house & Gotham City**

* * *

Le soleil commence à se lever. L'un de ses fins rayons chauffe ma joue. Mes yeux se heurtent à la lumière du jour. Ce réveil n'est pas comme tout les autres : je me sens mal et ma tête est prise par une sensation de vertige. Mes membres sont comme engourdis par une douleur qui se réveille elle aussi. Je suis allongé au sol, adossé contre le mur. Je tente de rassembler mes esprits pour mieux accueillir ce nouveau jour, mais la douleur s'empare de moi comme le souvenir de la nuit passé : je meurt de honte, nu dans cette pièce, affalé sur le planché, abandonné par la fatalité de mon geste, où Damian et moi avons …

Damian ? Où est-il ? Il n'est pas allongé au sol comme je m'en souviens. Il a dû me rouler sur le côté pour se dégager de mon poids. Et ensuite, partir sans mot dire comme la vermine qu'il est.

Ma tête est compressée par le remord, je n'arrive pas me redresser correctement. Je reste assis un moment, adossé au mur, le temps de rassembler mes esprits et calmer cette douleur qui me paralyse. J'appui ma tête sur la paume de ma main, je ferme si fort les yeux qu'ils s'enfoncent dans leurs orbites. Je respire aussi fort que possible dans l'espoir d'exorciser ces démons. Mes poumons s'allègent de l'effort dont j'ai été la victime. Mes muscles se décontractent mais gardent en mémoire ces ébats nocturnes.

J'aurais dû partir sans me soucier de leur cas. Ils n'auraient même pas remarqué mon absence, j'en suis sûr. Et pourquoi garder cette responsabilité du Robin que je n'ai plus ? Dick m'as remplacé par Damian pour être Robin, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu du remord à partir sans rien officialiser ? Mes idées s'embrouillent et me fatiguent. Si seulement je pouvais être sûr que combattre seul me serait bénéfique. Peut-être ai-je simplement peur de m'aventurer seul dans une recherche sans indices ? Ou peut-être que je tente inconsciemment de les impliquer avec moi ? Je ne sais plus, j'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas avec ces derniers évènements que ça ira en s'arrangeant.

Le plancher craque. J'entends subitement des bruits de pas s'avançant vers moi. Par réflexe je lève la tête et cherche des yeux l'inconnu. Je reste assis même s'il s'agit d'une menace car je ne souhaite en aucun cas que quelqu'un me vois ainsi. Je cache du mieux que je peux la dignité qui me reste, et reste concentré sur ce bruit.

Des cheveux bruns gominés sortent de la salle de bain. A leur suite, un corps d'enfant habillé de rouge et de jaune se dévoilent. Damian sort d'un pas décidé pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il passe devant moi comme si je n'étais rien, un meuble sans doute, et s'empresse de mettre la capuche sur sa tête. Sans le savoir, il vient de me faire un cadeau : son visage est maintenant caché par cet épais tissu noir, et je ne peux qu'en être heureux. Il est maintenant dos à moi, à la chambre, accroupis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter. Il attends encore un instant pour cherchant son grappin. Les mouvements de sa cape m'indiquent où son bras se situe et le soudain souvenir que mon bras se trouvais aussi là, à le tripoter de la même façon, me détourne le regard. Le dégoût m'écœure. Je sens mon crâne se compresser de nouveau dans l'impatience d'effacer ce cauchemar.

" Je te laisserais en vie … mais ne cherche plus à être Robin ! "

Sur ses mots cinglants, Damian disparaît de la fenêtre. La pièce devient étonnement vide et silencieuse. Malgré le soleil qui réchauffe l'espace, cet endroit est comme un tombeau qui vient de m'enfermer sous terre. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps et pourtant je n'ai pas froid. Ces horribles sensations commencent à me hanter. Je n'ai pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux, comme pour vérifier que Damian est bel et bien parti et ne reviendra pas. Je sens pourtant encore sa présence proche de moi. Tant que je resterais à Gotham, il sera toujours près de moi, surgir à n'importe quel moment pour me déstabiliser. La haine me scie les veines et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'y évacuer. Je me suis contenté d'obéir sans me battre. Je fini par croire que porter le costume de Robin ne m'est plus digne. J'ai peur … j'ai peur de ne plus faire parti de la Bat-family. Pourtant, sans eux je ne serais jamais qui je suis aujourd'hui. Mais tout commence avec Bruce Wayne. Et lui uniquement.

Son nom … ce simple nom me donne la force pour me relever et renaître de cet évènement. Oui, j'ai été minable une fois encore, et non, je ne renoncerais jamais au rôle du justicier masqué. En ramassant mes vêtements à terre, la vision de l'étreinte honteuse me revient, mais le visage de Bruce efface le vice. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre … car Batman m'a toujours appris à ne jamais l'être.

Je me retrouve face à mon reflet, dans la salle de bain sombre où la lumière faiblit de plus en plus. Je vois un homme décharné par son acte et affaiblit par ses sentiments. Mais ce regard ne trompe pas : la colère l'a gagné mais cette colère se transformera en volonté d'agir. Elle ne sera pas la guide des poings mortels pour terrasser l'ennemi, au contraire, elle servira de guide pour garder le moral et croire en sa destinée. Lentement, le reflet s'habille. Un costume rouge et noir prend place sur ce corps nu. Une ceinture jaune vient dessiner la taille. Puis un logo jaune et noir vient fixer une cape par l'avant. Et enfin, ses yeux disparaissent derrière un masque noir où uniquement le bas du visage reste nu.

Cet homme me renvoi le Robin que j'aurais dû être depuis la mort … disparition de Batman.

Je sens au plus profond de mon être le calme saisir mes poings et mes pensées. La haine est toujours présente mais face à moi ce tiens l'homme qui vient de murir.

Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à partir. Plus rien ne me retiens ici. Les rayons du soleil chauffent l'espace et uniquement maintenant, je ressens l'effet sur mon corps. Mais la lumière du jour me rappel que sortir en justicier n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne pourrais pas courir de bâtiments en bâtiments pendant longtemps. Je me ferais vite repérer. Même si cette solution est la plus rapide pour m'extirper hors de Gotham, je ne peux me permettre une erreur de la sorte. Alors j'enlève ce costume lentement. Je garde en mémoire cet homme qui m'a convaincu de cherche mon mentor.

oOo

Je suis parmi la foule du matin. Les gens sont calmes mais pressés. Je passe plus mon temps à m'écarter de leur passage que d'avancer. Et dans le métro c'est encore pire. Mais ce mélange à la foule m'importe peu, c'est le chemin vers la sortie de Gotham pour moi. La rame de métro arrive enfin et elle vomit comme ravale le même nombre de passagers. Je me retrouve prisonnier entre eux. Heureusement que les passagers sont plus agglutinés vers la sortie que le centre : ils me laissent plus d'espaces pour respirer. Pendant ce long trajet qui devrait me mener à la gare, je contemple ces rectangles de publicités collés au plafonds de la rame. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête quand je les lis. Et je ris intérieurement à leur réclames qui ne répondent en rien à mes attentes.

Après avoir lu toutes ces publicités, la moitié de la rame descends à la station nommée : ce doit être une station importante. L'air se renouvelle, je sens l'odeur engloutir mes narines. La rame reprends vite son chemin. Mes yeux remontent d'eux-même vers les publicités, mais l'agacement détourne rapidement mon regard. Je balaye le sol pour me distraire. Au fur et à mesure, j'agrandi le panorama en scrutant les corps assis puis les corps verticaux. Je constate que nous sommes peu debout à faire face aux vitres qui nous reflètent. A ma droite se tient un homme vêtu d'une longue veste. Sa posture m'intrigue. Son long manteau cache une grande partie de son corps mais surtout son col : il cache aussi son visage. Mais ce qui attire encore plus mon attention, c'est ce qu'il tient à la main. Bizarrement, cet homme me semble familiale sans même connaitre son visage.

Cette mallette. Cette mallette me dit quelque chose. Ces couleurs sont les même que … le premier malfrat que j'ai tenté d'arrêter. Oui cette même mallette où je ne connais rien de cette histoire. Cette même mallette qui m'as fait découvrir que je ne faisais plus parti des missions de Batman. La frayeur me gagne. Je me sens vulnérable sans mes gadgets à portés de main. Je détourne rapidement mon regard. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soupçonne ma présence. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans cette affaire. On m'a volontairement mis à l'écart, il ne faut pas que je cherche à jouer les héros cette fois-ci. Et pourtant …

Et pourtant ça m'intrigue. Ce serais comme une revanche en le suivant. Je comprendrais surement l'enjeu de cette mallette et probablement des informations que Nightwing n'aurait pas encore. Non Tim ! Tu vas sur le chemin de la sortie ! Ne retourne pas dans les villes de Gotham, pas maintenant ! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse détourner une fois encore de ma vraie destinée. Je vais aller jusqu'à mon arrêt et je vais me laisser emporter jusqu'à ma destination. Je n'ai plus de rôle ici.

Il bouge. Instantanément, mon regard se pose sur lui. Il avance vers la porte. Il va descendre. Non je ne le suivrais pas ! Uniquement du regard et c'est tout. Il ne me reste plus que cinq stations et je serais plus très loin de la libération. Je sens le wagon ralentir. Des visages défilent à l'extérieur de la rame. On arrive à la station. Il s'empresse de se coller à la porte. Son comportement est suspect et confirme bien mes suspicions. Non Tim ! Tu n'est plus impliqué dans l'affaire ! Laisse les justiciers de la ville ou la police s'en charger ! Ils y arriveront aussi bien sans toi !

Le wagon s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent. Il s'extirpe précipitamment hors de la rame et pousse la foule pour mieux se frayer un chemin. Je le vois marcher vite vers la sortie du métro. Je suis toujours à l'intérieur et je me félicite de ne pas avoir …

… à quoi bon.

Dans mon élan, je pousse violemment des personnes mais je m'empresse d'excuser mon comportement. Me voilà hors de la rame à pister ce malfrat. Je me mort les lèvres de renoncer une fois encore à ma liberté mais cette petite vengeance est tombée à point nommé.

oOo

Il ne cesse de tourner des coins de rues. Je parviens à cacher ma présence en me faisant passer pour un touriste. Je me balade avec une carte de la ville, demandant à plusieurs passant mon chemin, toujours en le suivant. Il surveille ses alentours. Je comprends que je ne suis pas un doute pour lui, car il continu sa route sans hésitation. S'il m'avait repéré, il aurait eu un arrêt brusque avant de reprendre sa marche. Mais rien ne me fait dire qu'il se sait suivi.

Par moment je change de trottoir, le surveille de loin, et quand il s'infiltre dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, je m'empresse de trouver le raccourci. Je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Cette mallette doit être la clef d'une information importante dont Nightwing n'a su y trouver la réponse. Ni même Damian, le soit disant Robin légitime.

Il accélère de plus en plus le rythme. Je le suit avec plus de difficulté. Les rues deviennent plus sombres et industrielles qu'avant : on quitte le centre ville pour un quartier moins fréquenté. Les trottoirs sont sales et arpentés de chats et chiens errants. La misère semble s'être installée ici. Des cordes pendent de fenêtres en fenêtres pour y étendre le linge. Je ne suis que très peu habitué à ce paysage mais il ne m'impressionne guère. Gotham City est une ville riche mais les riches se gardent de montrer ces endroits. Il y en a peu, mais quand on les visite, on se rend compte que Gotham est corrompu. Le contraste est flagrants entre ces deux catégories.

Je le vois tourner brusquement dans une ruelle. Je m'active, m'accroupi légèrement pour alléger mes pas et vient me coller au mur de l'immeuble pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Il est là, dos à moi, sans bouger il attends. Je viens de passer mon visage dans l'angle de la ruelle sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il tends son bras pour frapper une porte métallique. Trois coups signifient qu'il appel quelqu'un. Je détourne mon regard pour éviter de croiser le sien, et j'attends des sons de voix pour m'y aventurer de nouveau. Je calme mon souffle qui s'est accéléré. Cette mission ne m'est pas confié et je ne connais rien de l'ampleur de ces malfrats. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont dangereux ou novices. J'ai foncé tête la tête la première sans réfléchir et ce n'est que maintenant que je pèse le poids de mon acte.

" Tu es suivi ? "

Une voix rauque sort de la ruelle. Je dévoile à nouveau une parcelle de mon visage. La porte métallique s'est ouverte. Je vois un autre homme, habillé de la même manière, faire face à celui que je pistais. Je ne pourrais donc pas les identifier.

" Non "

Il réponds d'une voix timide. Il pourrais représenter une faille dans leur système. Mais habillé de la même façon, il me sera impossible de dire lequel à Batman. Celui que je pistais, tend sa mallette à l'autre. Celui-ci lui donne une même mallette en échange. Je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un subterfuge. Mais laquelle des mallettes est la bonne ?

" Rappel-toi ! Ce soir, si la police ou Batman se pointent, tu enclenche le détonateur ! … "

Ma cible lui fit oui de la tête en silence.

" … Ils ne pourront pas se remettre de cette explosion ! Et si par miracle Batman y parvient … "

Le deuxième commence déjà à entrer dans le bâtiment, un doigt en l'air comme pour signifier à un gamin que c'est important.

" … toi, tu sera mort et la marchandise en sécurité ! Il ne pourra pas te soutirer des informations et encore moins le contenu vu que l'explosion scellera à jamais le coffre ! "

Il empoigne la porte métallique et se prépare à couper court à la conversation.

" Et pour ma famille ? "

Il arrête son élan et lâche un souffle bruyant pour lui répondre sèchement.

" Si seulement tu réussi alors oui ! Ils auront la garantie de ne plus mourir de faim ! Prie pour que personne ne t'intercepte ! "

" Mais … je ne comprends pas ? … "

Cette question le remplit de rage et sa voix lui crie sa fureur.

" Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Contente toi d'apporter le code au port ! Sans ça, le coffre ne s'ouvrira jamais ! Alors prie pour que tu ne sois pas suivit ! "

Dans son élan, il entraine la porte métallique derrière lui, mais elle s'ouvre de nouveau violemment où ses mains viennent agripper le manteau de ma cible. Leur chapeau se heurte, et je devine que leur visage ne sont pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

" Et gare à toi si tu collabore avec l'ennemi ! "

Il le lâche brutalement en arrière, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, mais ne répond que par un faible oui pour que l'autre disparaisse du paysage.

Je me lève précipitamment et court le plus vite possible à l'opposer. Juste à temps, je parviens à me faufiler entre deux immeubles où l'odeur est insupportable. Il vient juste de sortir de la cachette. Il marche lentement. Il ne comprendra le danger qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Je le laisse s'effacer à l'horizon avant que je sorte moi aussi de ce quartier miséreux. Je dois sans doute prévenir Batman. Même si au plus profond de moi, je pense qu'il le sait déjà. Mais cet entretien semblais informel. Après nos nombreuses interceptions, ils ont comprit que Batman et Robin font parti de l'affaire. Ils viennent de prévoir le coup.

Je ne peux pas laisser Batman foncer la tête baissé dans ce piège. Je ne peux pas laisser Dick sans une information que je possède. Je dois mettre de côté mes différents et agir en adulte. Je vais de ce pas au manoir, donner l'information et partir d'ici. La nuit tombée je pourrais plus facilement me déplacer. Cela m'arrange en un sens. Peut-être ai-je même forcé le destin juste pour le revoir. Un mince espoir active mes jambes et me traine vers la habitat qui m'a forgé.


	12. La faille

**Wayne Manor**

* * *

Je heurte une dernière fois mes doigts sur cette immense porte. Je frappe trois coups pour appeler Alfred. Normalement, je rentre toujours par la Batcave, au moins il n'y a pas besoin de clefs. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Je compte bien marquer le coup en entrant qu'en simple visiteur. J'ai avec moi mon seul bagage qui n'attend que le voyage.

Je me rappel alors la première fois où je suis venu ici. Bruce Wayne était en danger, et j'avais réussi à convaincre Dick Grayson de reprendre sa place en tant que Robin pour aller le retrouver. J'avais mener mon enquête pour démasquer Batman et Robin, mes héros d'enfance, mes modèles de la justice. Et j'avais réussi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Dick et Alfred de partir à l'aide de Bruce Wayne. Et c'est ici que Dick m'avait emmené pour discuter en toute sécurité. On était dehors, à attendre que le majordome daigne nous ouvrir. Il avait porté une main à mon épaule pour me rassurer. Même si j'avais eu le temps de photographier les moindres détails, l'immensité du manoir est d'autant plus impressionnante quand on lui fait face. Et j'étais excité à l'idée de découvrir l'antre du célèbre Bruce Wayne, mais surtout, de Batman.

La porte s'ouvre lentement. Le visage d'Alfred apparaît petit à petit. Il semble impressionné de ma présence ici. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir l'un des protégés de Bruce Wayne attendre sagement. Il est vrai que nous sommes toujours pressés ou fatigués. Bruce nous a donné le virus de l'impatience. Il ne perd jamais une seconde de son temps, et nous avons hérité de cet avantage … ou désavantage pour Damian.

" Master Tim ? Vous ne rentrez plus par la Batcave ? "

Sa voix tremblote légèrement, mais je le comprends. Je lui réponds par un sourire et commence à entrer dans le manoir par l'espace qu'il m'offre.

" Non Alfred ! Je viens juste pour donner une information à Dick et je m'en vais ! "

" Vous nous quittez Master Tim ? "

Je ne le regarde pas mais je devine ses yeux écarquillés sur cette nouvelle. Même s'il connais déjà la raison de mon départ, il ne s'y est toujours pas préparé.

" Oui Alfred ! Aujourd'hui même ! Peux-tu me dire où se trouve Dick ? "

Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, évitant de répandre le bruit infernale d'une porte de cette ampleur.

" Certainement. Master Dick est à la batcave ! "

" Merci Al ! "

Sur ces mots, je commence mon chemin vers l'ascenseur "secret". Mais une crainte soudaine me fait halte. Je tourne sur moi-même et fait face à Alfred qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

" Et Damian ? "

" Master Damian n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir ! Il ne nous à donné aucunes informations de son retour. "

" … Merci Alfred ! "

Ces mots ne sont pas pour me rassurer. Une raison de plus pour ne pas trainer ici.

J'appel l'ascenseur et monte à l'intérieur sans attendre. Je suis pressé d'en finir avec ce calvaire. La descente me rappel trop de souvenirs auxquels je suis attaché. Quand Batman n'avait que moi en Robin et Dick en guise d'aide supplémentaire, on prenais l'ascenseur ensemble et prenais le temps de petites plaisanteries avant de partir au combat. Ces moments étaient rassurants et éliminaient le stresse de la défaite. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été le seul amis sur qui compter. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je m'en aille au plus vite.

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau, dévoile une grotte parsemée de lumières et de gadgets en tous en genre. Je sors lentement, le temps d'habituer mes yeux et ma conscience à cette nouvelle atmosphère. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette sombre se tient debout. Dick est appuyé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur à étudier les informations devant lui. Encore habillé en Batman, il n'a gardé sur lui que le costume et non la cape, la ceinture et le masque. Il semble concentré, et non sur le point de partir au combat. Il ne bronche pas sur ma venue. Et je lui en veux de ne même pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Je stoppe un instant, essayant de contenir cette colère qui me hante. C'est bientôt fini Tim.

" Dick ! J'ai une information pour toi ! … "

Ma voix ne me ressemble pas. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que quelqu'un d'autre venait de parler à ma place. Ma voix est rauque et dur. La colère vient de s'en prendre à mes cordes vocales. Tout en le regardant, je m'approche de sa position. Il ne bronche pas. Il ne sursaute même pas, c'est donc bien qu'il m'a vu.

" … Je sais que la mission ne me regarde plus mais … "

Toujours aucuns signe de vie, uniquement son dos qui bouge sous l'effet de la respiration. Je m'avance encore mais je garde une distance entre lui et moi.

" … j'ai suivi l'un des malfaiteurs avec la même mallette. Il est allé échangé … "

" Tu l'as suivit ? "

Je me retrouve derrière lui, face à l'immense ordinateur qui analyse des informations. Je n'ai pas pu voir ces lèvres bouger, mais c'est bien lui qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Je suis rassuré en un sens qu'il ne m'ignore pas complètement.

" Oui ! Pourquoi y'a un problème ? "

Mon indifférence va sans aucun doute l'énerver encore plus, mais je me fiche désormais de ce qu'il puisse bien penser. Tout d'un coup, il enlève ses mains de l'ordinateur et me fait face. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et me déstabilisent. Non, je ne me ferais pas avoir une fois de plus. Je détourne mon regard pour scruter le sol. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais remarqué de quoi été fait ce sol si régulier.

Il s'avance. Lentement. Mais juste assez pour faire battre mon coeur d'effroi. Je ne le laisserais pas me toucher. Je suis fermement décidé : je lui donne l'information et je m'en vais.

" Tu t'en va ? "

Ce brusque changement de conversation ne me plait pas. Il gagne du temps, et la colère en moi ne cesse de grandir.

" Je suis juste venu te dire que l'un d'entre eux porte une valise avec des explosifs ! "

Je n'aurais pas pu faire plus court. Mais il eu le temps nécessaire pour n'être qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne supporte pas cet affront. Il me nargue et oblige à porter mes yeux dans les siens. Mais ma volonté n'a jamais été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui et je ne me laisserais pas m'embobiner une énième fois.

Je risque alors de plonger mon regard dans ces yeux, quittant ce magnifique sol pour rencontrer une colère noire qui l'anime. Ces yeux sont brillants et m'hypnotisent. Mais une phrase vient de surgir dans ma tête, et la nuance cruelle que je pourrais y apporter m'amuse. Je suis persuadé qu'il me détestera encore plus, mais c'est le but pour qu'il me laisse partir.

" Et il se fera sauter si tu l'intercepte ! "

Je vois alors des images défiler devant mes yeux où lui et Batman meurt dans une explosion. En cet instant, je ne regretterais pas de voir sa tombe à côté de celle de Bruce Wayne. Un léger rictus me trahi. Et je lis en lui l'agacement. Je l'énerve de plus en plus. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, et je ne sais pas de quoi il serais capable : je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi énervé.

D'un coup vif, il arrache mon sac à dos et s'empresse de l'ouvrir. J'allais me débattre quand il porte une main sur mon buste pour m'en empêcher. Il ouvre mon sac et plonge alors sa main pour y tirer mon costume. Le costume que je me suis dessiné. Le costume dont j'ai vu le reflet si prometteur. Il balance le sac au loin et agrippe fermement ce bout de tissu. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant qu'il détient la seule raison de mon départ.

" A quoi tu t'attendais hein ? … "

Ma colère se traduit sur mes phrases. Je sens mes cordes vocales se chauffer tandis que mes veines bouillonnent. Je freine tout élan d'agressivité mais s'il risque de me toucher, je ne pourrais plus me contenir longtemps.

" … tu m'as remplacé par Damian et maintenant, tu va me reprocher de partir ? "

Il crispe sa main sur le tissu. Pendant un instant, je ressens en lui plus de la tristesse que de la colère. Il ne s'attendais pas à ce que je sois sérieux. Et cette petit victoire me fait garder le sourire. Enfin je t'ai heurté comme tu m'a heurté. Tu aurais donc encore des sentiments, même infimes, envers moi. Ça en deviendrais presque ridicule après toutes ces opportunités pour le démontrer.

D'un rapide mouvement, il saisit le col de mon t-shirt. Il a gardé en vue mon costume dans sa main, mais son regard se pose désormais sur moi. Ses yeux auraient pu être rouge s'il le pouvait. Il brûle de colère et ne veut pas la contenir.

" Tu ne comprends décidément rien ! "

Sa fureur résonne dans toute la Batcave. Je reste bouche bée un moment. Je me trouve face à un inconnu. Je ne pensais pas une seconde le heurter autant. De part sa force, il plonge son poing dans ma poitrine pour me trainer en arrière. Mes jambes répondent sans résister. Je reste hypnotiser par son comportement. Mon dos heurte un mur qui achève ma course. Non Dick, tu ne m'auras pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

" Tu ne partira pas Tim ! Je te le garantie. "

Sans attendre une minute de plus, mon esprit retrouve toute sa force et sa volonté. Mon sourire s'est effacé et mon effroi avec. La colère me gagne de nouveau.

" Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Dick ! Et c'est toi qui a provoqué ça ! "

Il lâche d'un coup sec le costume à terre, et prépare son poing. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'en revient pas, Dick va porter un coup sur moi ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Mes yeux ont dérivés de son regard foudroyant pour s'attarder sur son poing. Je le vois à grande vitesse se rapprocher de mon visage, mais mes réflexes me gagnent et me protègent. Je saisi son poing avec ma main libre et le repousse. Voilà Dick, tu as gagné, je laisse ma colère faire surface.

Je me libère de sa prise en frappant aussi fort que possible sur son avant-bras. Un léger cris de douleur sort de sa bouche et lâche mon col. J'en profite pour saisir son poignet, le balader jusque dans son dos pour lui bloquer son bras entier. Je profite de sa désorientation pour le faire basculer en avant et heurter le mur de sa tête. Il arrive à stopper l'impact en utilisant son autre main. Mais sans tarder, j'utilise tout mon poids pour lui bloquer une quelconque riposte en lui tordant la tête sur le côté et le faire trébucher. Il utilise alors sa main pour ne pas tomber à terre mais se retrouver accroupi devant moi. Je tiens fermement son bras et tente de lui plaquer aussi loin que possible dans son dos, voire même à lui casser les os. Il contient sa douleur mais sa respiration le trahi. Alors Dick ? Qui c'est qui est le plus mature dans cette situation ?

Je m'allonge sur son dos pour atteindre son oreille. J'aimerais lui susurrer des paroles de compassions et de regrets, lui dire combien son amitié me manque et son affection. Mais ce coup me justifie une fois encore que l'espoir est vain. Je t'ai perdu Dick, comme on a perdu Batman.

" Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais préféré rester à tes côtés, mais tu n'es plus le même … et tu ne m'intéresse plus ! … "

Il tente de se dégager mais il n'essaye pas suffisamment. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut entendre mes aveux quoi qu'il arrive.

" … Maintenant je sais : le jour où l'on a enterré Batman, on a enterré le Dick Grayson que je connaissais avec. A la différence que Batman restera le même, même mort ! Toi, tu ne pourra plus redevenir comme avant ! … "

Un spasme le secoue mais il ne tente toujours rien pour me faire taire.

" … Ou du moins, tu n'aura plus le petit Tim Drake à tes côtés … parce que je t'ai renier ! "

Ces mots l'affectent aussi ben qu'à moi-même. Cette colère se libère enfin mais je crois que je regretterais un jour ces paroles. Ce n'est pas vrai que je l'ai renier. Je suis juste trop déçu pour le croire encore être un ami. Mais jamais je ne le laisserais tomber.

J'allonge mon autre bras vers son cou, et lui force à lever la tête comme pour mieux l'étrangler. Il ne riposte toujours pas. Cela m'effraie un peu.

" Je vais ramener Bruce Wayne et te faire quitter ce costume que tu chéri tant. Et peut-être que tu comprendras enfin mes réactions ! "

Je suis près de son visage. Je sens une chaleur fiévreuse émaner de lui. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, et mes paroles semblent l'avoir touché. J'admets que, à moi aussi, je ne connaissais pas ma colère aussi profonde. Je pèse chacun de mes mots et pourtant, j'aurais pu les tourner autrement.

Je sens sa main toucher mon avant-bras. Il écarte doucement l'étreinte tout en baissant la tête. D'un coup sec, il balance sa tête pour frapper la mienne. Le coup me désoriente et m'affaiblit. Un vide vient de s'installer en moi. Mon corps bascule n'importe comment en arrière. Une grosse zone sur le devant de mon visage commence à me faire mal. La douleur s'installe. Ma vision est flou. Je ne vois qu'une infime ombre s'approcher de moi. Je devine de part sa grandeur que je suis allongé à terre. Mes oreilles sifflent. Je ne m'y attendais pas et me voilà pris au piège par mon propre chef d'oeuvre.

Lentement je recouvre la vision. Dick se penche au-dessus de moi, saisit à nouveau mon col et me soulève. Je suis à la hauteur de son visage. Ses lèvres bougent mais je ne suis pas concentré pour déceler le sens de sa phrase. Avant même que je ne retrouve mes esprits, il me propulse violemment en arrière. Je flotte dans les airs, mais ma course s'achève aussi brusquement que possible sur le bas de l'ordinateur. Ma tête heurte le métal qui supporte le noyau de la batcave. Je suis totalement désorienté. La douleur s'est éteinte, mais la situation m'a échappé totalement.

Pendant un instant, j'ai perdu connaissance. Alors qu'il me paraissait être des minutes, la présence de Dick devant moi, m'indiquent que ce n'était que des secondes. Il saisit de nouveau mon col, me brandit dans les airs et me balance en arrière. Tout mon corps heurte cette fois le mur irrégulier d'une grotte. Le choc me réveille, la douleur est toujours silencieuse. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts mais ma vision s'est troublée. Je vois son ombre s'approcher de mon corps inerte. Il m'allonge sur le dos au le sol. Dans cette partie de la batcave, la lumière est faible parce que c'est le domaine des chauve-souris ; notamment pour les câbles de l'ordinateur.

Mon esprit s'assombrit. je sens mes membres manquer à l'appel. Je vais m'évanouir et laisser mon corps à cet ignoble inconnu. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir ma tête basculer en arrière, qu'un violent coup sur la joue me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à Dick. Il est accroupi devant moi. Il me regarde sans éprouver une once de regret face à son geste.

" Ecoute-moi Tim ! … "

Avant de continuer, il vérifie si je suis attentif. Il plonge son regard dans les miens et, par la soutenance de mon regard haineux, il comprends que je l'écoute.

" … je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela ! Si j'ai pris Damian en Robin, c'était pour qu'il nous foute la paix ! … "

Il repose ma tête au sol et s'accroupi au-dessus moi pour mieux me faire face.

" … Tu n'a rien compris ! Si je l'avais mis de côté, Damian se serait rebellé sans cesse et Alfred aurait réprimé ma décision ! … "

Je scrute un instant la pièce pour dévier son regard. J'aperçois sur le sol, près de mon visage, une tâche de sang. Je devine sans hésiter qu'il vient de m'amocher, je ne sens plus mon dos.

" … Damian était le mieux placé pour attirer Talia comme je te l'avais dit ! … "

Il saisit mon visage pour forcer mes yeux à rester dans les siens. Sa colère s'est calmée mais il reste de la rancune. Je devine déjà qu'il ne va pas me laisser partir comme ça : il a une idée derrière la tête.

" … Ce que je voulais Tim, en acceptant ce costume, c'était me rapprocher de toi sans éveiller les soupçons ! … "

Je ne peux rien lui répondre. Ma bouche est comme engourdie par une douleur silencieuse.

" … Oui j'ai dû être dur et sévère, mais mes sentiments Tim … étaient toujours les mêmes … "

Il rapproche son visage du mien. Son souffle chaud rappel à mon cerveau que la douleur est partout. Je garde les yeux ouverts pour ne pas m'évanouir alors qu'il abuse de la situation. Il pose ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Je ne sens rien, et j'en suis heureux. En voyant que je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, il recule sa tête. Je vois sur ces lèvres quelques tâches de sang.

" … Tu ne partira pas Tim ! Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! … "

Sa main se balade sur mon corps avant de plonger entre mon caleçon et ma peau nue. Il saisit fermement mon objet sexuel mais le plaisir ne monte pas. En plus de la douleur, la haine se mélange à l'indifférence. Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher, mon corps est trop engourdi pour riposter. Et il ne signifie vraiment plus rien pour moi.

" … Tim ! "

Il commence à douter de ma concentration. Peut-être que si je fais le mort, il me laissera en paix. Mais je sais qu'il ne partira pas aussi facilement.

" Je … n'aurais … jamais … cru … que tu … porterais … la main … sur moi ! "

J'arrive néanmoins à articuler ces mots. Et ces quelques mots traduisent très bien mes nouveaux sentiments. Voilà Dick ! Tu connais maintenant la seule faille qui aurait pu m'éloigner de toi.

Ses yeux ont changés. Je lis désormais de la peur. Il s'est figé sur place dès que ma phrase fut achevée. Il détourne la tête et se mort les lèvres. Ma vue se trouble d'un coup. Mon esprit se vide. Mes membres disparaissent. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que je l'ai heurté. Il sait que plus rien ne me fera plaisir venant de lui. Alors mon esprit m'abandonne et me laisse allongé au sol.


	13. Solo

**Wayne Manor**

* * *

Une douce chaleur vient caresser mon visage. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux chatouillent mes tympans. Sous cet accueil, mon esprit se réveille lentement. La lumière du jour se posent sur mes paupières. J'ouvre mes yeux pour rencontrer un paysage aveuglant. Mais rapidement ma vision recouvre les couleurs naturelles et redessine les formes. Je suis dans ma chambre. La fenêtre est toujours ouverte. Les rideaux flottent dans les airs sous cette fine brise matinale. L'air est chaud sans être oppressant.

Mais une douleur atroce vient se réveiller elle aussi. Tout d'un coup, mes jambes souffrent le martyr. Je sens comme une contorsion des ligaments, mais le pire reste à venir. Comme les vagues qui courent sur le sable, c'est mon dos maintenant qui réagit. Une partie est plus meurtri que le reste : j'ai sans doute dû atterrir sur une roche irrégulière. Mes vertèbres brûlent entre elles. Maintenant, ce sont mes épaules qui crient à l'aide. Ma tête ne semble plus trop souffrir. Toute cette douleur me coupe le souffle et m'empêche de crier. Mes abdominaux se crisperaient à leur tour et ne ferais qu'aggraver mon cas. Je me contente d'une respiration forte et régulière. J'apaise au moins les muscles en les oxygénant.

Je tente de surmonter cette douleur en fermant les yeux. Penser … Penser à autre chose … Dick me jetant en arrière … Non … Damian collant ses lèvres contre les miennes … Non ! Ces derniers évènements me hantent ! Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur autre chose ! Il faut que je pense à quelque chose de plus lointain … Loin … Le train que j'ai manqué … Bruce … Bruce Wayne … Batman … Je vois très nettement son visage se dessiner devant mes yeux. il est là, il se tient droit, le sourire aux lèvres avec toute sa vivacité. Mes muscles se détendent en le voyant ainsi. Il me regarde intensément comme étant son seul lien avec le manoir. Il me tend la main. La douleur s'apaise en imaginant ce contact.

Mais son visage se trouble. Un bruit incessant vient perturber ma vision. Ce genre de bruit qu'on entend pas mais que le silence fait surgir. Un bruit régulier. Je tourne lentement la tête en sa direction et c'est un électrocardiogramme qui me fait face. Il retrace le battement de mon coeur. Sous l'effet de ma stupeur, il s'affole légèrement. La panique me gagne. Je redresse furtivement la tête pour faire état de mon corps : des fils me parcourent, des bandages serrent mes veines, une perfusion se tient à côté de moi … Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je repose aussitôt la tête car la douleur me rappelle à l'ordre. Dick m'as donc à ce point fait du mal ?

Je me mort les lèvres jusqu'au sang : il aura donc réussi à me garder ici. Trop d'erreurs ne peuvent excuser mon comportement ! Je suis un minable ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas douté avant que ça allait tourner de cette manière ? Même ses révélations ne me touchent pas, je le hais ! Même si ses raisons peuvent se justifier, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Mes yeux brûlent dans leurs orbites me procurant une désagréable sensation de vertige. Je sens des larmes se créer pour ensuite rouler sur mes joues. Je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux tellement !

Non ! … Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre ! … Je ne peux pas renoncer ! … Je ne les laisserais pas le faire ! …

Je prends une profonde respiration, fixe le plafond de cette grande volonté qui m'envahi, et commence à rouler sur le côté. La souffrance est d'autant plus importante : mon dos se crispe et me procure des spasmes de douleurs. Mais je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, focalise mon esprit sur cet décision de bouger pour le retrouver … pour m'enfuir … et bouscule mon corps pour s'extirper hors du lit. Je roule difficilement, voire même à braver l'impossible, car mes jambes ne répondent pas immédiatement. Mon coeur s'emballe, le bruit s'affole et m'énerve d'autant plus. Mais la panique me saisit, j'ai peur de m'évanouir en brusquant ce corps, et arrête cet élan. Sous la pression, j'expulse bruyamment l'air qu'il me restait. La douleur transmet directement l'information : oui, j'ai mal de partout ; oui, la circulation du sang à du mal à ce faire ; oui, je suis pris au piège.

" Bruce … "

Le murmure de son nom fait apparaître ma vision. J'ai roulé sur le côté, sur le lit, et il m'a suivit. Il est de nouveau face à moi, sa main tendu vers moi. Je lève la tête avec peine pour mieux le voir, mais il s'efface de nouveau. Un autre élément vient attirer mon attention. Sur la table de nuit, à hauteur du coussin, se trouve un tissu plié. J'arrive à distinguer les couleurs rouge, noir et jaune …

Mon costume !

Non … Ce n'est pas le même … C'est une copie … Un costume fait dans les mêmes traits que ceux de Robin, Nightwing et Batman ! Celui-ci semble d'ôté du tissu par-balle et d'une protection digne du héros. Au-dessus se trouve un masque … MON masque … mais beaucoup mieux adapté que celui fait de mes propres mains …

Alfred …

Alfred s'est chargé de mon costume … il l'a amélioré … il en a fait le costume qu'attendais le justicier masqué … Alfred … La seule bonne âme de cette famille. Un peu plus haut, se trouve un message. il est écrit en manuscrit, je reconnais l'écriture de Dick. J'aurais préféré ne pas le lire, mais ces simples mots écrit en gras capturent ma curiosité :

" Red Robin "

* * *

**THE END**

_Un remerciement particulier à C Elise pour avoir suivit et commentée mon histoire depuis le début :)_


End file.
